Piratas Danza Dorada
by Piratas Danza Dorada
Summary: Se buscan colaboradores XD ! La muerte de Gold D Roger dio inicio a La Gran Era de los Piratas. Tripulaciones de todo el mundo iniciaron la búsqueda del One Piece. Esta es la historia de la que se llegaría a conocer como la poderosa banda pirata Los Piratas Danza Dorada. Se buscan colaboradores. Enlace a nuestra pagina de facebook en el perfil :D
1. Prologo

One Piece no nos pertenece, pertenecen a su respectivo autor Eiichiro Oda.

Este fic contiene / contendrá violencia, palabrotas, etc. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que ya está puesto en categoría M.

Los miembros de este grupo hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-Comentarios

\- "pensamientos"

\- * teléfono, comunicador, etc. *

... **..**

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por** **Sara Dragonil, Sombra-Solitaria** **y erendir, por tanto la historia es de todos.**

 **Podéis leer nuestras historias en nuestros respectivos perfiles.**

... **..**

Prólogo

' _ **Los Piratas Danza Dorada'**_

 _ **.**_

 _Riqueza, Fama, Poder…_

 _El hombre que lo había conseguido todo en este mundo… Gold Roger._

 _El primer Rey de Los Piratas…_

 _El original dueño del Legendario tesoro…_

 _El One Piece…_

 _Todo comenzó con ese hombre, Gold D. Roger. Muchos piratas salieron al mar para hacerse con el tesoro más grande del mundo, muchos murieron en el intento y tiempo después muchos se rindieron, pero no este hombre. Él alcanzó lo que ningún otro logró antes y se convirtió en El Rey de los Piratas._

 _Tiempo después, el Rey de los Piratas Gol D. Roger fue sentenciado a muerte. El discurso de Roger antes de su muerte llevó a los piratas hacia el Grand Line para buscar su tesoro oculto llamado «One Piece»._

 _Este evento marcó el comienzo de una era llamada «La Gran Era de los Piratas»._

 _Durante los siguientes veinticuatro años, el mundo sufrió grandes cambios:_

 _El mejor carpintero del mundo, el legendario Tom fue llevado a juicio por la construcción del barco de Gold Roger, el Oro Jackson. Se le perdonó su ejecución durante diez años para completar su idea de un Tren de Mar para ser exonerado de este delito._

 _La isla de Ohara fue quemada y destruida. Solo hubo una sobreviviente, Nico Robin, quien fuebuscada por el gobierno mundial con una recompensa nunca antes vista en una niña._

 _El pirata volador, Shiki «El León Dorado», escapó de Impel Down, siendo el primero en poder escapar de la prisión impenetrable._

 _En una parte del mar el equipo de investigación clandestino de Vegapunk y Vinsmoke Judge descubrió el Factor de Linaje, que estaba en todos los organismos vivos del mundo, pero el Gobierno Mundial lo disolvió y detuvo a Vegapunk._

 _Un incidente en una isla dejó a quinientos soldados retenidos como rehenes por los piratas, los piratas exigieron que su capitán se hiciera rey de la isla para la liberación de los quinientos prisioneros._

 _El Gobierno Mundial envíó a un único niño de trece años para acabar con la situación de los rehenes, el niño más adelante se convirtió en la mayor máquina de matar y el más poderoso del CP9: Rob Lucci._

 _Un anónimo rey de un reino sin nombre visitó el Reino Kamabakka en la Isla Momoiro, a su regreso, él era un Okama. Este incidente rompió el reino y la familia se separó y fueron exiliados después. Bellet, hijo de este rey sin nombre, se convirtió en un pirata y luego le echaría la culpa a Emporio Ivankov por ese incidente._

 _La reina Otohime comenzó su campaña de tratar de obtener firmas de sus compañeros de Gyojin y Tritones, con el fin de apaciguar al Gobierno Mundial, para que Gyojin, Tritones y los seres humanos pudieran convivir juntos y en paz. La reina Otohime fue asesinada. Un humano sería inculpado del crimen, causando un gran alboroto en la Isla Gyojin._

 _Fisher Tiger, quien fue esclavizado por los Nobles Mundiales desde hacía varios años, se liberó y regresó a la Isla Gyojin, habló con el rey Neptune, acerca de la decisión de volver a Mariejois y liberar de todos los esclavos que lamentablemente dejó atrás._

 _Un año después de escapar, Fisher Tiger, el aventurero, escaló el Red Line con sus propias manos, y atacó Mariejois, para iniciar una rebelión que finalmente libera a todos los esclavos de los Nobles Mundiales._

 _Boa Hancock, una de esos esclavos, se convirtió en la nueva Emperatriz de Amazon Lily y las Kuja y la capitana de las Piratas Kuja. También ganó el título de Guerrero del Mar._

 _Un Noble Mundial visitó el Reino de Goa en la isla de Dawn, los Piratas de Bluejam prendieron fuego a la Gray Terminal con el fin de quemar la basura y sus residentes para la llegada del Tenryuubito. Finalmente los habitantes fueron salvados de morir quemados por Monkey D. Dragon y el Ejército Revolucionario._

 _Al llevar de regreso a su casa a una esclava de nombre Koala, Fisher Tiger fue emboscado por los marines en la Isla Foolshout, liderados por contraalmirante Strawberry. Después de apenas escapar de la isla con un barco de la Marine robado por su tripulación, Tiger eligió morir antes que recibir una transfusión de la sangre humana en el barco._

 _Enfurecido por la muerte de Tiger, Arlong regresó a la Isla Foolshout, con el fin de asesinar a los humanos que traicionaron a Tiger, pero antes de eso fue derrotado por el Vicealmirante Borsalino, y es posteriormente encarcelado en Impel Down._

 _Jinbe estaba de acuerdo con el Gobierno Mundial y se convirtió en uno de los Siete Guerreros del Mar, que a su vez permitió a Arlong ser liberado de la prisión. Por desgracia esto condujo que los Piratas del Sol se dividieran en: los Piratas de Arlong, los Piratas de Macro, y el equipo de Jinbe._

 _Tom completó el Puffing Tom, el Tren Marítimo, tras trabajar diez años en el tren y cuatro años en las vías. El CP5, liderado por Spandam, inculpó a Tom de un crimen que no cometió y fue enviado a Enies Lobby, donde posteriormente sería juzgado y condenado a muerte. Cutty Flam, ayudante de Tom, fue dado por muerto, tratando de detener el Puffing Tom._

 _El famoso Donquixote Doflamingo consiguió su título de Guerrero del Mar y ocupó el trono de Dressrosa._

 _En la Isla Kuraigana se inició una guerra llenando la isla de sangre y cadáveres por todos lados. Unos primates presenciaron las horribles escenas, causando un trastorno en su personalidad, volviéndose violentos, con inteligencia, haciéndoles capaces de manejar armas y de imitar los movimientos de los humanos. Estos primates serían llamados Humandrill._

 _El Consejo Mundial tomó en cuenta el problema sobre Dragon y su movimiento revolucionario._

 _Caesar Clown ocasionó un experimento fallido en Punk Hazard y hubo una explosión que acabó con toda vida en dicha isla y con dos de los tres laboratorios que había. Tras esto el nombre de Vegapunk quedó manchado, ya que el experimento estaba a su cargo. La isla fue desalojada, dejando los presos allí._

 _Tiempo después Caesar Clown fue detenido por el incidente._

 _Un pirata llamado Barbanegra y su tripulación atacaron la isla de Drum, dejándolo todo destruido._

 _Caesar Clown escapó y volvió a Punk Hazard, convirtiendo a los presos supervivientes en sus subordinados y absorviendo todo el gas venenoso para dar vida a su mascota Smiley._

 _El pirata Don Krieg dejó el East Blue para conquistar el Grand Line, sufrió un encuentro con Dracule Mihawk, apenas logró escapar con su nave principal._

 _Silvers Rayleigh, la mano derecha de Roger, «desapareció» y en algún momento se entregó a los traficantes de esclavos para pagar su última deuda de juego. Quien lo comprara terminaría siendo robado por el legendario pirata._

 _Todos esos eventos y otros de menos importancia condujeron a la próxima oleada de piratas llamados la Peor Generación._

 _Pero esta no es la historia de Monkey D. Luffy ni sus aliados…_

 _Esta es la historia de la tripulación de Los Piratas Danza Dorada._


	2. La Capitana y el Primer Oficial

One Piece no nos pertenece, pertenecen a su respectivo autor Eiichiro Oda.

Este fic contiene / contendrá violencia, palabrotas, etc. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que ya está puesto en categoría M.

Los miembros de este grupo hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-Comentarios

\- "pensamientos"

\- * teléfono, comunicador, etc. *

... **..**

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por** **Sara Dragonil, Sombra-Solitaria** **y erendir, por tanto la historia es de todos.**

 **Podéis leer nuestras historias en nuestros respectivos perfiles.**

... **..**

Capítulo 1

' _La Capitana y el Primer Oficial'_

Después de días de viaje, al final había llegado a la isla del "Principio y del Fin", Loguetown, el lugar donde el legendario Rey de los Piratas, Gold D Roger, fue ejecutado con una sonrisa en su rostro. Comenzó a caminar por las calles concurridas de esa ciudad. Por qué razón se teme que algo bueno ocurra ese día.

\- **Disculpe señorita -** bajó la mirada y vió un niño pequeño con la cara sonrojada.

Aquel niño la miraba con algo detrás de su espalda., Se agacho quedando a su altura.

\- **¿Si pequeño?** -Hablo de manera dulce viéndolo a los ojos.

\- **U-Usted es muy hermosa, tenga** -estiró con sus pequeños bracitos una muy linda rosa.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- **Muchísimas gracias** . -Tomó la rosa y al contacto con su rostro percibió la dulce esencia que desprendía esta, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al niño el cual quedó totalmente rojo-. **Por cierto pequeño ... ¿Sabes dónde queda la plataforma de ejecución?**

\- **Si One-chan, aunque queras decir de lo que queda** -comentó el niño comenzando a caminar.

\- **¿¡Lo que queda !?** -Pregunto confundido y lo único que se recibió como respuesta fue un " _ya verás"._

Ambos caminaron por varios lugares de la ciudad. Podía ver una vista simple de pequeñas cafeterías, restaurantes, tiendas de ropa, etc., pero lo que llamo la atención era algunas ventanas de dichos lugares estaban rotas. No sabían nada de algún huracán que había pasado por la isla, sin embargo, todos quedaron en blanco cuando llegaron a la gran plaza de la ciudad, donde se podían ver unas ruinas.

\- **Pero ... pero, ¿¡Qué sucedió aquí !?**

\- **Fue cuando unos piratas atacaban la ciudad One-chan, un rayo cayó del cielo y salvó a un Oni-chan que iba a perder la cabeza por una pirata cara de payaso** -explicó el niño.

\- **Ya veo** -murmuró viendo los escombros de lo que quedaba de la plataforma y todo el daño del lugar después de unos segundos decidió ir a su segundo destino-. **Mmmm ¿Aquí hay algún lugar para bailar?** -Sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa del menor-. **Soy bailarina y me gustaría bailar para algunas personas.**

\- **Mmmm ¡Sí! Conozco un buen lugar.**

El niño tomó su mano y el jalo por un camino oscuro y solitario hasta llegar a un lugar con un cartel que decía "Flamenco Rojo Bar / Teatro". Después de dejarla en el lugar el pequeño se despidió y se fue. Entró al lugar era bastante decente a pesar de la localización, tenía un aire libre de relajación con la música que en ese momento estaba tocando, podía notar los detalles de un piso sobre las sillas cerca de las paredes, pero también podría decir que parecía un bar sobre todo con la típica barra con un barista limpiando unos vasos, se acercó al sujeto.

\- **Hola que tal soy una bailarina y me gustaría bailar.** \- el barista, un hombre como de treinta y cinco años, moreno con una barba de candado, la vista de su trabajo para observar a una hermosa joven rubia de ojos rojos, la vista de arriba abajo pero la capa que la vista de la puesta no le dejaba ver bien su cuerpo.

\- **¿Es buena, señorita?** -Se preguntó con una voz un poco profunda dejando el vaso que limpiaba en la barra.

Sin dudar un segundo y con una pequeña sonrisa ella respondió.

\- **Sara ... y soy la mejor, aunque en este lugar no veo con quién comparar mi baile.** \- aun con la sonrisa vio en el lugar a las personas que disfrutaban de la melodía lenta y calmada que sonaba, se pudo ver una pareja platicando pero sin interés en bailar, a unos cuantos borrachos cerca de ella hablando mientras que estaba señas y una que otra persona solitaria también como un sujeto con una gabardina y capucha cerca de la entrada.

\- **La hora con más clientela dentro de un rato, si quiere divertirse lo sugiero que tome algo mientras espera.**

Viendo que no tenía otra opción para aceptar la sugerencia, pidiendo algo ligero de tomar para pasar el rato, cuando tenía una bebida decidida, tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del lado que parecía teatro para poder esperar la relación. Mientras Sara esperaba el momento de divertirse, no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos, preguntándose cómo estaría su familia. Aún le preocupaba un poco que Doffy se hubiera enojado por su desaparición, pero ella tenía una meta y no podía esperar que nada se interpusiera entre ella y su ...

En ese momento un estruendo la sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos, molestandola. Cuando buscó el origen de su molestia vio que los culpables eran un par de borrachos que estaban empezando a pelear del lado del bar. Viendo que los dos sujetos, que tenía pinta de gorilas, solo hacían crecer la lucha, tenía pensado el momento en que vio cómo alguien más se movía.

Era el sujeto de la gabardina oscura, que sin dudar ni detenerse, se acercó a los dos hombres para que, llegando a ellos, los separara de golpe, lanzándolos a los lados contrarios.

\- **¡Señores por favor !, no están permitidas las peleas dentro del establecimiento, si quieren tener un golpe en el lugar** -la voz del sujeto demostraba que era joven y que también se podía fumar, sin embargo eso no apaciguaba a los borrachos, solo molesto

\- **¡Q..Que diablos ... te crees niño!**

El primero de ellos en recuperarse fue un moreno, calvo con una camisa que parecía un poco de reventar por la gigantesca barriga del borracho. Mientras se levantaba el chico de la gabardina solo lo vemos sin responderle.

\- **¡Par..rece que..tenemos un héroe!**

El otro borracho se trata de levantar sujetándose de la barra, y ese, una diferencia del otro, era delgado y con una maraña de pelo negro acompañado de una barba desaliñada.

\- **Les pido nuevamente, si quieren pelear, salgan** . -Esas palabras parecían terminar con la paciencia de los borrachos, quienes ya están de pie, intentaron patéticamente de atacar.

Y ante la mirada de todos los clientes, el chico solo se mueve levemente esquivando los golpes de los borrachos para que, en un tropiezo de cada hombre, les diera un golpe en la cara a cada uno, mandandolos a la inconsciencia. Todos, observando que se había terminado el espectáculo, volvieron a lo suyo. Sin embargo, Sara se quedó observando al momento mientras, con ayuda del barista, sacaban el lugar a los borrachos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el lugar comenzó a llenarse de gente. Ahora, ya no borrachos que causaran problemas, el lugar está en paz. Sara bebió tranquilamente mientras hablaba distraídamente con la gente del bar, aunque siempre le gustaba el tipo de la gabardina, por qué razón le llamaba la atención. Para cuando el lugar ya estuvo lleno de gente, Sara sonrió contenta, dispuesta a bailar para el público. Se acercó hasta el barista con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- **Hola otra vez ... ¿Tiene un sitio donde puedes cambiarme?**

\- **En esa sala de ahí** -señaló con el pulgar una puerta-. **Es el guardo de las bebidas, pero ya no tengo aquí, puede cambiarse, si así lo desea. ¡Eso sí !, le advierto que no se le ocurrió robar, pues sabré si falta siquiera un pequeño frasco.** -Advirtió con voz severa.

\- **No se preocupe. No tengo ningún cosa en robarle ... ¡Solo quiero bailar!** -Mientras tarareaba una canción, la mujer entró en la despensa, donde procedió a cambiarse.

Ahora llevaba un traje de bailarina que se asemejaba a las ropas de baile que usaban en la isla de Arabasta ... un sujetador ajustado que realzaba sus rostros de color rojizo el cual le colgaban unas cuentas y monedas doradas como decoración, un largo y un casquillo ajustado de color rojo a la cadera, también, por último, una falda lisa muy amplia rosada que se abría en la parte derecha, mostrando una fuerte y torneada pierna, en ambos tobillo se puede apreciar una par de aretes dorados, su rubia cabellera ahora estaba atada por una larga cinta color rosa claro, dejando así un par de dedos a los costados de su cara.

Colocándose una vez más su capa salió de la despensa y se dirigió al barrista

\- **Ya estoy lista.** \- informó una vez de salido del almacén con su nueva ropa puesta.

\- **Bien, hable con los músicos para que pueda comenzar a bailar.** -Contestó el hombre sirviendo un trago a una pareja.

Asistiendo con la cabeza, Sara se encaminó al escenario, justo donde estaban los músicos. Una vez que terminó de ponerse de acuerdo con la música que necesitaba, camino al centro del escenario. Las luces de todo el bar se apagaban poco a poco. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, lanzó la capa a un lugar y con las manos aplaudió.

Abrió los ojos y la música comenzó a sonar a todo volumen al igual que las luces de los reflectores se encendió mostrándola solo a ella. El baile comenzó, los movimientos suaves y los fluidos, la coordinación de las partes de su cuerpo, sus brazos iban a un ritmo diferente al marcado por la cintura, toda la atención de los espectadores estaba principalmente en la piel y en el vientre de la bailarina, alternando movimientos rápidos, lentos y constantes de piernas, pecho, cadera y vientre siguiendo el ritmo de la música, creando la ilusión de ondas que simulan las dunas en el desierto con la falda.

Cada persona que se encontró en el bar se había quedado hipnotizado por la bailaría y la pasión que ponía en el baile. Las porras y los halagos no se hicieron esperar.

Los movimientos rápidos, los golpes y las vibraciones que desprendían Sara expresaba toda su alegría de bailar. Jaló con la punta de los dedos la larga cinta que amarraba su cabello, liberando así sus hebras doradas, convirtiendo la cinta en un velo en el cuerpo en el baile cubriendo y descubriendo partes de su cuerpo, con destreza, técnica y perfección, siempre pecado borrar su encantadora sonrisa, cambiar en el ritmo de las manos, brazos y pies comenzó a dar saltos y giros en el aire, cada una de las monedas que adornaba el cinturón hacían peculiares sonidos al compás de la música.

La música finalizó y con ella el espectacular baile. Aplausos, cumplidos, halagos ... de todo se puede escuchar, ya pesar de haber hecho toda esa clase de movimientos, Sara no lucía ni una pizca de cansancio, ni siquiera sudaba, si no que parecía la mujer más feliz del mundo. La sonrisa con la que agradecía a sus espectadores era tan brillante que el mismísimo sol le tendría envidia.

En ese momento la música volvió a sonar, la melodía que lo escuchó en su compañera de baile Violet-chin, por lo que, dejándose guiar por la música, comenzó a mover todo el cuerpo al ritmo que escuchaba, y ante la sorpresa de sus espectadores, se integró con facilidad, movió los brazos hipnóticamente mientras que movía la cintura, sus pies eran rápidos y ligeros mientras caminaba por el pequeño espacio que había tomado de la pista. Cada movimiento era fluido, todos los clientes del lugar solo podían ver que no podían creer que una persona podía moverse de una forma tan elegante y precisa.

Sara, aun con los ojos cerrados, sabía que había quedado cautivado a todos los presentes. Ese era su objetivo, para eso había tenido toda su vida al baile, para ella era algo sin lo que vivir y con el tiempo también se volvio a arma.

Unos minutos después, la canción terminó y Sara acabó con una pose, abriendo los ojos por primera vez desde que había empezado su baile, y la sonrisa en su rostro, cuando creció, violando todos los papeles, por lo que agradeciendo decidió ir por una bebida mientras tomaba un pequeño descanso

Cuando has conseguido llegar a la barra no se sorprendió al ver que el barista la mirada impresionado, por lo que solo le pidió un poco de agua. Cuando le entregó el vaso con agua hablo.

\- **Admito, señorita, que cuando se jacto de ser la mejor no la tomé en serio, pero su baile hablado por usted, y yo puedo asegurar que en mis años de trabajo en este lugar no había visto un baile tan cautivador como el suyo. -** Sara solo sonrió mientras terminaba su agua para después agradecer.

\- **Gracias ... me alegra haber demostrado que mi baile es el mejor.**

Sin embargo, antes de poder seguir hablando, vio cómo la mirada del barista se dirigió a alguien detrás de ella, por lo que volteo levemente la cara, encontrando al sujeto de la gabardina, quien, sin darle más vueltas, habló con el hombre

\- **Darius, mi turno termino ... Me quedaré un rato más y después me iré a descansar, un menos que necesito para algo más.**

Estando cerca de él, Sara pudo ver la parte baja de una cara bronceada, sin embargo, antes de poder seguir viendo, notó que la miraba por lo que decidió retirar la vista.

\- **No se puede comprar todo lo que se pueda y cuando quieras puedes retirar ... Gracias por todo.**

El llamado Khiso solo le dio un movimiento de cabeza al barista para ir y con un educado " _con permiso_ " a Sara. Mientras que se iba a una mesa levemente oculta por las sombras Sara decidió saciar su curiosidad.

\- **Disculpe a Osan** -el hombre volvió a centrar su atención en la rubia-. **¿Me podria decir quien es ese señor** ?

Darius la miró intrigado, pero después de unos segundos le respondió mientras señalaba al sujeto con la cabeza.

\- **Se equivoca señorita. Él no es ningún señor. Ese joven se llama Shirohana Khiso, y solo tiene veinticuatro años, así que no es tan viejo. Es portero del establecimiento, pero también hace de seguridad** .

Eso sorprendió gratamente a Sara, pues por la voz había creído que era mayor. Lo único bueno es que ahora tenía nombre para la persona que la intrigaba, por lo que, agradeciendo la información, decidió regresar a otro otro rato, sin saber que era la única experiencia en descubrir a alguien.

Khiso toma asiento en su mesa desde que entró en ese lugar mientras que un mesero le entregaba una bebida con una sonrisa, por lo que agradeció levemente. Cuando el mesero se retiró, decidió quitarse la tapa de su gabardina, dejando su cabello blanco recibiendo la luz durante un momento para después ser tapado por la oscuridad de su lugar. Lo único que se puede apreciar son los ojos color gris oscuro, los cuales se grabaron en todos los clientes, hasta que su mirada se posó en la sensación del momento ... la chica rubia.

Desde que había entrado pudo sentir una presencia poderosa que irradiaba de ella. Sin embargo, mientras la vigilaba todo el tiempo, no parecía más peligrosa que los dos borrachos que habían causado problemas más tempranos, por lo que decidió ignorarla. Pero todo cambia cuando la vio bailar con su llamativo vestido. Entonces, ella llamó su atención, pero no fue por el baile, si no que pudo notar que sus movimientos. Esos movimientos fueron los de una guerrera. Esa mujer sabe luchar, y por lo que notaba, era muy buena.

La única pregunta que tenía era, ¿Quién era esa chica? Solo esperaba que no fuera una pirata, porque estaba seguro de que matarla costaría trabajo. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando los murmullos de los clientes se acercaban a él, ocasionando que buscan el origen. Fue entonces cuando vio varios hombres con una pinta de marineros hacia ella. Parecía que descubriría más sobre la misteriosa mujer bailarina.

Aunque se haya podido disfrutar de la música mientras se está en ese lugar, gracias a él, se puede usar el poder que se puede encontrar en su cuerpo. ambición sin embargo antes de poder seguir en sus pensamientos fue abruptamente molestada.

\- **Oye pequeña Señorita.** \- cuando abrió los ojos para ver quién la molestaba, se encontró con varios sujetos muy sucios y repugnantes que la miraban como si quisieran comérsela con los ojos.

\- **¿¡Qué que !?** \- aunque mostraba su molestia y repulsión, esos sujetos no se desanimaron y siguieron hablando.

\- **No tiene porque molestarse Señorita ... Solo queremos invitarle a tomar algo con nosotros. Nos encanto como ...** _ **se mueve**_ -la forma en que el sujeto dijo lo último ocasionó que Sara quisiera darse una ducha.

\- **No, gracias ... Creo que ya me estoy levantando las ganas de estar en este establecimiento ... Con permiso.**

Terminando de hablar, Sara se dio la vuelta para irse, y fue en ese momento que el tercer sujeto cometió el grave error de tomarla del brazo.

\- **No te pongas difícil niña ... Te aseguro que con nosotros las pasaras estupendas** .

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, cuando ellos reían, ninguno de los tres vio la pierna de Sara moverse. El que no pudo antes ni siquiera hizo un gesto antes de que se moviera rápidamente a su rostro.

¿El resultado? El sujeto salió volando por la fuerza de la patada hasta el chocar con la pared del lugar. Cuando el sonido del cuerpo chocó contra la pared llegó a sus oídos, los amigos reaccionaron, solo para verlo inconsciente y sangrando de la cara.

\- **Odio que me toquen ... sobre todo asquerosos seres como ustedes.**

La voz de Sara fue el detonante para los otros dos la atacaran entre gritos.

\- **¡Maldita perra! ¿¡Que te crees !?**

El primero que habló fue el que atacó directamente con un puño mientras que su amigo tomaba una botella y la rompió para usarla como arma.

\- **¡Pagarás caro!**

Viendo que se aproximaba una pelea, Sara solo se preparó.

El primer sujeto atacó a Sara con sus puños. Sin embargo, Sara solo se mueve con elegantes y sutiles pasos para evitar sus golpes, ocasionando que el tipo de muerte después de cada fallo. Su amigo, con la botella, intentó atacar desde el otro lado, por lo que Sara solo levanto su pierna, interceptando el brazo armado para ponerlo en el camino del primer sujeto, ganando como resultado un grito de este mientras la botella se incrustaba en su brazo izquierdo

\- **¡Ahhhh maldicion idiota!**

Observando lo que había hecho, el sujeto de la botella intenta ayudar a su amigo, por lo que Sara pensó que todo había terminado ... sin embargo se equivocó.

\- **¡Hey tarados! ¡No se que hay ahí! ¡Ayuden a poner a esa perra en su lugar!**

Siguiendo la mirada del sujeto, Sara solo levanto una ceja mientras veía como unos diez sujetos más se levantó del lado del bar con intenciones de obedecer la orden, por lo que nuevamente se puso en guardia.

Se trata de una aventura entretenida con los acontecimientos que estaba presenciando. Esos marineros que atacaron a la bailarina fueron conocidos por ser causa de problemas en varios bares. Hasta aquel momento no había sido ocasionado nada por él, sin embargo parecía que la bailarina había provocado lo suficiente para que se olvidaran de su presencia.

Viendo la facilidad con la que el incapacitado está, se notaba que tenía bastante experiencia con sus movimientos de baile como estilo de lucha. Estaba muy interesado de ver cómo se defendía de tantos contrincantes. Y todo mejor que gracias a uno de esos idiotas, el cual cometió el error de lanzar una mesa, la cual fue pateada hacia un lado, ocasionando que los clientes que vieron la situación salieran viendo que podrían salir heridos.

Levantándose de su lugar sin ser notado, Khiso solo pudo sentir lastima por esos hombres que no existe posibilidad de que salieran enteros de ese problema.

Caminando al más cercano a él, lentamente saco su brazo izquierdo de su gabardina y, sin que nadie lo note, poco a poco, una sustancia negra aparecía para tomar la forma de un gran escudo negro con alivia a los blancos. Cuando el escudo terminó de aparecer, ocupaba casi todo el brazo de Khiso.

Estando detrás de su blanco, quien mira a la niña lucha con los dos sujetos, Khiso solo mueve su arma hacia atrás para atrás, para golpear el trasero en medio de la espalda, ocasionando que la grita de dolor fue lanzado sobre sus amigos, quienes sorprendidos voltearon a ver el causante del ataque.

\- **Parece que olvidaron que las chicas están prohibidas en este bar.**

Saliendo de su sorpresa, los dos más cercanos a él corrieron gritando mientras esperaban con una sonrisa algo sádica.

El primero de los dos recibió una patada en el mentón que lo mandó a la cabeza contra uno de los pilares del bar ocasionando que su último golpe mandíbula se rompiera mientras que él gimoteaba, el segundo sujeto creyó que podía usar la oportunidad que Khiso le había dado al lado la espalda por la que lo atacó con una silla que impactó algo por lo que sonrio, sin embargo se extravió al escuchar quejido de dolor y fue cuando vio que golpe golpeó el extraño escudo negro de Khiso.

Un hombre corrió, lanzó un gancho derecho y ella lo evadió agachándose un poco. Con el bastón derecho del golpe las costillas. El hombre se hincó de dolor, lo cual aprovechó Sara para tomar con las manos la cabeza y rematar con un rodillazo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Tres sujetos se acercaron. El primero era un sujeto de gran tamaño con un color visible, pero a pesar de ello tenía una botella en su mano izquierda. Al momento de impactar el objeto, Sara tomó su muñeca y, utilizando el Busoshoku Haki, le partió la mano. El hombre gritó de dolor a la vez que caía de rodillas.

El segundo hombre, de aspecto grotesco por varias cicatrices en la cara, se acercó a la cintura con un banco encima de su cabeza. Sara, de forma elegante y sin soltar al gigante, se defendió con una patada lateral que impactó en el estomago, sacándole el aire y logrando que el banco le cayese en la cabeza, y el hombre del grupo sacó dos pistolas con el objetivo en la rubia.

\- **¡Muere!**

Dos disparos se escucharon, la rubia recubrió completamente su armazón para hacer la fuerza necesaria para levantar el primer sujeto y usarlo como escudo. El cuerpo vida calló al suelo con un sonido sordo. El tercer sujeto comenzó a recargarse por arma. para, con una calma envidiable a pesar de las circunstancias, comenzó a caminar en dirección al hombre, esquivando cada bala como si no fuera nada, hasta que la arma no tenía más más munición.

\- **Ahora me** tocó con una sonrisa encantadora que es un hombre, y una patada voladora fue suficiente para mandarlo a volar junto a dos sujetos que están detrás de él **. Parece que quedamos solo tu y yo** -la rubia se volteó para ver el único a la parte de ella que estaba de pie.

\- **Así parece ...** dijo el peli blanco observavándola cauteloso- **. Aquí la pregunta es sencilla ... ¿Quién eres tú? tus habilidades de lucha no son comunes.**

Sara sonrió **\- Mi nombre es Sara ...** -la rubia dudo dijo su nombre completo pero si quería lograr su objetivo debía ser del todo sincera- **. Sara D Seven, y soy una pirata.**

Khiso frunció el ceño.

Ambos se quedaron frente a frente, observando con detenimiento. Sara sonreía alegre, porque estaba convencida de ese tipo, ese portador de Fruta del Diablo, un miembro excelente para su tripulación, un pesar que todavía está en fase de creación. Por su parte, Khiso analizaba con cuidado a su enemiga. Era una pirata, y por tal, era su deber segar su vida. Pero no era nadie que se fiara de las apariencias, y su instinto le decía que esa era era alguien de cuidado.

\- **Noto tus intenciones asesinas hacia mi persona, pero antes de comenzar a combatir, ¿Qué te parece apostamos?**

Khiso enarcó una de sus cejas ante las palabras de la pirata.

\- **¿Qué clase de apuesta?**

\- **Una muy divertida. Verás, si tu ganas, te dejaré que me mates sin oponer, creo que ... Pero, si tu gano, tienes que unirte a mi tripulación.**

Aquello dejó impactado a Khiso. ¿En serio acababa de decir semejante propuesta?

\- **No se puede hablar en serio, y sí lo fuera, ¿qué hace pensar que tomar la palabra de una sucia pirata? -** la parte de sucia, un poco a Sara, pero que no tenía que decir que no, creo seguir con su plan.

\- **Tienes mi palabra de que se cumplió con la apuesta, claro que sí lo es y también con ella.** Khiso la analizó y después de un momento de pensarlo decidió aceptar su apuesta.

\- **Acepto tu apuesta pirata. Sin embargo, hay que dejarlo en otro lado, pues no quiero que mi lugar de trabajo quede destruido. Sígueme-.** y sin ver si realmente lo sigue, Khiso caminó hacia la salida del lugar, desapareció su escudo, llamando más la atención de Sara, quien iba detrás de él.

 _Minutos después ..._

Los sitios más silenciosos de la ciudad también se vieron afectados por los marinos, y cuando Sara estaba empezando a aburrirse cuando llegaron a su destino, un viejo muelle de carga abandonado.

\- **¿Dónde estamos exactamente? -.** Sara tenía mucha curiosidad porque no sabía nada de una parte como esa en ninguna otra ciudad.

\- **Cuando la ciudad era más pequeña este era un muelle de carga de uso diario, pero con el crecimiento lo abandonaron pero nunca lo demolieron, y es donde vivo-.** Cuando se estaba preparando para la lucha,

\- **Espero que no tengas ideas raras trayéndome aquí -** Sara intentó bromear con Khiso, sin embargo no tuvo suerte.

\- **Este lugar es el único en el que los marinos no vendrán y cuando el compañero no podrá caminar mucho para entrar ... Ahora empezamos -** Khiso tomó una postura al terminar, la cual le permitió hacerlo mientras que su mano izquierda empezaba a aparecer un escudo negro.

\- **Claro, empieza cuando quieras -** Sara relajó el cuerpo lista para moverse a cualquier otro.

Cada uno vio un oponente esperando el primer movimiento, con la pequeña lucha en el bar, los dos tenían una idea del tipo de luchador.

Y después de unos segundos Khiso fue el primero en atacar, dando un salto rápido hacia Sara con su escudo enfrente intentando una tacleada. Sara decidió medir su fuerza por qué dar un salto intercepto su embestida con una pierna giratoria mientras estaba cubierta por Haki.

El choque provocó una pequeña ola de aire mientras Sara salía volando lejos de Khiso para caer elegantemente al piso, mientras que Khiso se quedó donde había ocurrido el choque, mirándola, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

" _Así que mi suposición era correcta. Es un luchador de fuerza. Pude sentir como mi Haki se esforzó por resistir su golpe, por lo que no debo recibir más golpes como ese. definitivo para que la gane._ "Pensó Sara, estaba planeando la forma más efectiva de usar su ventaja contra Khiso.

" _Ya he visto su velocidad, pero lucha contra ella es muy diferente. Me gustó mucho, aunque pude notar que su pierna apenas resistió mi golpe. No cabe duda de que esta lucha es de resistencia. velocidad "._

Cuando se atacó a Sara atacaba nuevamente. Con su velocidad está frente a él en un segundo, por lo que su escudo, sin embargo, el golpe no llegó a él, no tenía una sola pierna en el abdomen, y aunque no tenía la fuerza para lastimarlo un poco

\- **Tu escudo te roba mucha visión, y mi velocidad no te permite mover para usarlo correctamente -** las palabras de Sara molestaron a un Khiso ya que era verdad, sin embargo se decidió por otro método mientras se enderezaba e ignoraba el leve dolor en su abdomen .

\- **Es verdad tu velocidad es increíble, sin embargo, el escudo no es mi única arma-** Y el **personaje** de Sara el escudo se puso de pie en una masa negra para empezar a tomar otra forma y unos segundos después color onix, la cual movió ágilmente entre sus manos para apuntarla hacia ella **-. Segundo round pirata.**

Sara solo sonrió ante las palabras de Khiso mientras se preparaba para atacar nuevamente.

El peliblanco comenzó a atacar a la rubia con la velocidad adecuada, aunque aún no era suficiente para superar la velocidad de la chica. Ella, de un movimiento, tomó la arma con su mano derecha recubierta con Haki, usó la fuerza de su contrincante a su favor y lo hizo todo al peso de la lanza, elevando las piernas para darle una patada en la quijada y así dio una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados saltando y cayendo en un solo pie.

Observó a su contrincante tomar su barbilla.

\- **Supongo que esto va a ser largo ¿no? -** murmuró el pelí blanco con un claro rápido en su voz a la vez que daba pequeños masajes a su mentón para proseguir con la lucha.

\- **Largo y divertido.**

La luna se alzaba en lo alto del cielo iluminado todo a su alrededor, revelando las pruebas de una batalla de muerte, los causantes de tal desastre, luego de una larga y feroz batalla llena de golpes, patadas y toda la clase de movimientos de baile, está culminó con ambos completamente exhaustos, claramente uno de ellos como el vencedor.

\- **Ja, fue muy fácil ganarte, deberías entrenar más -** se burló la chica con la respiración entrecortada.

Se encuentra tirada en el suelo con Khiso a su lado en el mismo estado, completamente cansados y con una fina capa de sudor que caía sobre sus frentes.

\- **¿Sabes? Si hubiéramos dicho eso de pie, sin ningún rasguño y con la respiración y ritmo cardiaco normal, hubiera sonado más creíble -** contraataco el hombre claramente molesto, el resultado no le gustaba nada.

Sara se levantó del suelo, aún con la sensación de estar corriendo por el suelo, una vez que se sacudió la ropa, todo estaba destrozada y sucia.

\- **¡Arruinaste mi traje de baile!**

\- **Solo es ropa.**

\- **¡Hombres! -** ella negó con la cabeza, todos los hombres fueron iguales **-. Supongo que cumplió con las condiciones de la apuesta -** Khiso frunció en ceño desde abajo pero no dijo nada **-. Yo gané ... así que ahora tienes que ser parte de mi tripulación.**

Él por su parte continuó callado, suspiro a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

\- **Yo ... Yo soy un hombre de palabra.**

La rubia sonrió muy feliz.

\- **¡SI! -** grito, haciendo que Khiso abriera los ojos y la viera **-. A partir de hoy somos nakamas -** ella estiró la mano hacia él.

\- **Perdí la apuesta ... y serás parte de tu tripulación pero eso no quiere decir que somos nakamas -** amigo fríamente.

A pesar de las palabras Sara no retiró la mano.

\- **Puede ser ... pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo cambiaras de opinión -** dijo completamente segura de sus palabras.

Khiso negó con la cabeza, su brazo y tomó la mano de la chica.

\- **Ya veremos.**

\- **A partir de hoy serás ... mi Primer Oficial, Khiso -** dijo una vez el estuvo de pie.

El peliblanco le dio la vuelta caminando hasta su casa.

\- **Si, Si, como mar ... Capitana.**

 _ **CONTINUARÁ ...**_

... **..**

" _**Palabras de los autores"**_

 **erendir:** bueno, aquí el primer capítulo de este proyecto conjunto. Las vacantes para unirse aún están vacías: D

 **Sombra-Solitaria:** esperamos que les guste el inicio de este proyecto y que los que deseen que lleguen a alguno de los tres.

 **SaraDragonil:** HOLAAAAAA que espera que les guste el capítulo, lo hagan con las mejores intenciones, si quieren participar no lo duden. Besos ...


	3. En busca del siguiente miembro

One Piece no nos pertenece, pertenecen a su respectivo autor Eiichiro Oda.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, etc. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que ya está puesto en categoría M.

Los miembros de este grupo hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—Comentarios

—"Pensamientos"

—*Teléfono, comunicador, etc*

… **..**

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por** **todos los miembros de esta cuenta,** **por tanto la historia es de todos.**

 **Podéis leer nuestras historias en nuestros respectivos perfiles.**

… **..**

Capítulo 2

...

 **' _En búsqueda del siguiente miembro'_**

 _..._

Kisho camino en dirección a su pequeña casa, siendo seguido de una muy contenta Sara la cual demostraba su alegría dando pequeños saltos, llegaron al frente de una casa en una condiciones bastante decente pese al lugar en donde estaban.

— **Esta es mi casa** —dijo el hombre simplemente mientras abría la puerta.

— **Es pequeña** —comentó Sara sin mala intención, dado que ella había crecido en un castillo.

El peliblanco frunció el ceño pensando seriamente sobre matar a, su ahora, capitana, pero negó con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, él era un hombre de palabra.

El interior de la casa era modesto, había un par de sofás de segunda mano, una pequeña cocina con lo necesario para una persona y una pequeña mesa con una solitaria silla conformaban el comedor. Sara notó dos puertas cerradas, las cuales supuso eran del baño y el cuarto de su primer tripulante.

Kisho se sentó en uno de los sofás.

— **Y bien, ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? ¿Por qué eres una pirata?... Y ¿Por qué necesitas una tripulación?**

Sara sonrió y se recostó en una pared frente a él.

— **Estoy buscando a alguien** —una sonrisa sincera se posó en su rostro a la vez que un pequeño sonrojo.

—" _Se ve tierna_ " —pensó Kisho, aunque al instante negó con la cabeza ante tal pensamiento.

— **Sobre por qué soy pirata… Es porque fui criada por unos piratas** —se encogió de hombros—. **Y sobre por qué necesito una tripulación… Créeme, navegar por el Grand Line sola no es fácil** —parte de la cara de la rubia se volvió azul y un aura deprimente la cubrió—. **Aún no termino de entender cómo fue que logré llegar hasta aquí.**

— **¡Es-Espera un momento!, ¿¡Me estás diciendo que has navegado en el Grand Line tú sola!?** —la cara de incredulidad del hombre le dio risa a la chica, pues no todos los días escuchabas a alguien decir que había navegado por el Grand Line completamente solo y sobrevivido.

— **Se puede decir que sí, pero ahora será más fácil navegar con alguien aparte de mí** —comentó con una sonrisa a la vez que observaba el lugar.

— **¿¡Estas loca!? El hecho de que hayas sobrevivido en el Grand Line tú sola no significa que tengas la misma suerte cuando regreses, estas demente si crees que voy a ir contigo** —sentenció el peliblanco.

— **Eeeeeeh ¿Entonces qué sugieres?**

Sara hizo un puchero, haciéndola ver adorable a la vez que cruzaba los brazos alzando sus senos, lo cual solo hizo que se viera como la tentación en persona. Kisho tuvo que desviar la mirada.

— **Bu-Bueno de-deberíamos aumentar los miembros** —sugirió aún sin verla.

Sara suspiró.

— **Bien, ya pensaremos en eso… Lo primero que haremos será volver al bar.**

El hombre se giró a verla con una ceja alzada.

— **¿Al bar? ¿Por qué?**

— **Solo hace falta verme** —dijo solo para resaltar su ropa, su destrozada ropa— **.** **En el bar deje mi bolso en el cual están mis cosas, entre eso mi ropa… No puedo andar por media ciudad así, incluso yo me avergonzaría de estar así por todas partes.**

Kisho en ese momento comprendió que la mujer que estaba al frente de él, era un ser humano cualquiera, la cual podía sentir vergüenza a pesar de la gran confianza en sí misma que ella demostraba, y vagamente se preguntó si ella era una persona insegura la cual se escondía detrás de una radiante sonrisa.

El peliblanco se levantó del sofá y caminó en dirección en una de las puertas de la sala, entró dejando a Sara con la duda de que hacía, una vez salió le lanzó un par de cosas, Sara pudo ver que había una camisa blanca, un pantalón short con correa y una toalla.

— **Deberías darte un baño… Ponte eso, luego iremos por tus cosas** —él señaló una puerta—. **Ese es el baño.**

La rubia asistió con una sonrisa y se encaminó al baño.

— **Gracias** —dijo justo al cerrar la puerta.

Sara salió del baño con la toalla alrededor del cabello, llevaba puesta la camisa remangada hasta los codos y por dentro del short ya que esta le llegaba hasta las rodillas, el short le llegaba solo un centímetro por debajo de las rodillas, Kisho la vio asentir con la cabeza para entrar al baño.

— **En la mesa hay algo para comer.**

Sara no pudo agradecer ya que había cerrado la puerta. Encogiéndose de hombros caminó hasta la mesa, en un frutero se podían distinguir varios tipos de frutas, tomó una uva y se la llevó a la boca. Se sentó en una silla y se quitó la toalla, la larga cabellera dorada cayó como cascada por su espalda, sin un cepillo a la mano comenzó a peinarse con los dedos. El sol comenzó a asomarse por la ventana, dándole directamente a los ojos a Sara.

— **¿Ya amaneció?** —Kisho salió del baño—. **Nuestra pelea sí que duro… Ya es de mañana.**

— **Así parece** —dijo sin mucha importancia a la vez que pasaba una toalla por su cabello—. **Será mejor que salgamos ahora para ir por tus cosas.**

— **Está bien** —dándose un último vistazo en un pequeño espejo Sara salió de la pequeña casa siguiendo a Kisho.

En esta ocasión caminaron por lugares llenos de gente a pesar de la temprana hora. Muchas personas se le quedaban viendo a la rubia por su inusual ropa, incluso muchos llegaron a pensar que la extraña chica y el joven adulto eran en realidad una pareja, tal vez de novios.

Sara, ajena a los pensamientos de la gente, sentía de vez en cuando que le daba un escalofrío nada agradable por todo su cuerpo cada vez que alguien la miraba, internamente se preguntó por qué sentía eso. Se detuvieron en el "Flamenco Rojo Bar/Teatro". Kisho sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, al entrar pudo ver en las condiciones en la que se encontraba el bar, mesas rotas, sillas desparramadas por todo el lugar, vidrios por donde se viera y una que otra mancha de sangre.

— **Ve por tus cosas.**

Sara asintió y caminó hacia la despensa y una vez dentro encontró su bolso en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado, sonrió por fin podría llevar ropa de su talla.

Kisho por su parte caminó hacia la barra esquivando ágilmente los escombros del lugar, una vez allí tomó una botella de ron y le dio un gran trago, hizo una mueca cuando el líquido amargo pasó por su garganta. Normalmente nunca haría una cosa como esa… Pero por alguna razón sentía que necesitaba ese trago.

La puerta del almacén se abrió, y él volteó para ver a la chica, la botella resbaló de su mano, pero por suerte cayó de pie sobre la madera de la barra. Sara iba vestida con un vestido veraniego blanco corto por encima de las rodillas, escotado en los hombros y con un trenzado azul a la altura del busto mostrando algo de sus muy proporcionados atributos, unos zapatos de tacón azul claro y unos lentes de sol negros en la cabeza.

La rubia amarró su larga melena en una cola de caballo dejando un par de mechones a ambos lados de su cara, con una sonrisa ladeada hablo.

— **¿Qué sucede? ¿Caíste ante mi belleza?**

Kisho frunció el ceño.

— **Ya quisieras…** —dijo solo para caminar hacia la salida.

La Capitana solo sonrió ante la actitud de su nakama. Salieron del bar y caminaron hasta que llegaron al centro de la ciudad.

— **¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos ahora?...** —demandó Kisho.

El pobre se arrepentiría por el resto del día el haber formulado esa pregunta. El astro de luz estaba en lo más alto del cielo, dando a entender que era medio día. Sara miró directamente al sol a través de sus lentes y sonrió.

— **Mmmm estoy exhausta… Tal vez deberíamos buscar un lugar para almorzar.**

— **¿¡EXHAUSTA!? ¿¡CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR EXHAUSTA SI NO HAS HECHO NADA!? ¡LO ÚNICO QUE HAS HECHO ES… ¡COMPRAR!, ¡COMPRAR! Y ¡COMPRAR!** —Exclamó Kisho llamando la atención de todas la persona a su alrededor, ganándose una gran cantidad de miradas de pena y de burla.

Y era porque el pobre peliblanco estaba cargando infinidades de bolsas de compras y una cantidad exagerada de cajas que contenían todo tipo de ropa, zapatos e incluso joyas. El hombre se veía que no podía dar un paso más debido a la gran cantidad de cosas que llevaba.

— **Por favor… No son tantas cosas** —la rubia se cruzó de brazos—. **Además tu eres un hombre** —dijo para darle la espalda para caminar a un restaurante el cual tenía mesas en el exterior.

Sara se sentó en una mesa alejada del ajetreo de la gente, un tiempo después Kisho llegó colocado las cajas en el piso al igual que todas las bolsas con su preciadas pertenencias.

— **Eres un monstruo** —murmuró cansado sentándose en una silla al frente de ella.

El mesero llegó tomando la orden de ambos y al cabo de un tiempo su comida fue servida.

— **¿Cuántas islas hay en el** **Archipiélago Polestar** **?** —interrogó Sara degustado su pasta.

— **Bueno, está esta misma isla, y otras pocas. ¿Por qué la pregunta?** —preguntó el hombre bebiéndose toda la cerveza que le fue llevada.

— **Por eso** —Sara señaló un cartel de un tamaño bastante grande en el cual se informaba sobre un concurso de tiro—. **Isla Sabarna. ¿Te suena?**

— **Hum. De oídas. Si no recuerdo mal, estaba al sur de esta isla.**

— **¡Perfecto! Pues prepárate, porque vamos a ir a ese concurso.**

— **¿Y eso? ¿Qué interés puedes tener? No me digas que es por la recompensa** —alzó una ceja, dinero era lo último que le faltaba a esa mujer, un ejemplo claro era todo lo que había comprado, casi le daba un infarto al ver las facturas de las primeras compras, y por su propia salud mental dejó de ver los precios cada vez que pasaban por una tienda nueva.

— **Para nada. No soy buena con las armas de fuego, y supongo que tú tampoco. No, lo que tengo interés es en conocer al futuro campeón.**

— **Entiendo. Tienes pensado reclutarlo también, ¿Verdad?**

— **¡Exactamente!** —dijo con alegría bebiendo un cóctel.

— **Pobre de aquel que gane.**

— **... No eres muy agradable…**

Al terminar la comida, pasaron por un par de tiendas más hasta dirigirse al puerto.

— **¡Oh mira!** —Kisho siguió el dedo de Sara por entre los espacios de las cajas que llevaba, localizando un navío de no muy grandes dimensiones, el cual parecía ir rumbo a Sabarna—. **Ese barco está a punto de salir. ¡Tenemos que cogerlo!**

El peliblanco observó impasible como la joven rubia salía corriendo hacia aquel que vendía los tickets. No pudo sino asombrarse de ver a un pirata pagar algo. Suspirando con cansancio debido al peso que cargaba, el usuario de Fruta del Diablo comenzó a caminar en dirección a su Capitana, quien sonreía alegre mientras agitaba ambos tickets.

Antes de subir al barco para alivio de Kisho dejaron todas las comprar en el depósito de maletas del navío, una vez adentro se percataron que estaba repleto de pasajeros, a tal punto de que uno casi no podía moverse con libertad. Ambos piratas mostraron no estar demasiado cómodos en aquel navío, pero no había otro que los llevará hasta su próximo destino. El viaje se les hizo increíblemente largo, aunque apenas y tardaron unas horas en llegar a la Isla Sabarna. Kisho bajó rápidamente del barco, jurando no volver a ir en uno tan lleno. Sara, por su parte, bajó más despacio, aunque también mostró su disgusto por el viaje tan incómodo.

Ambos tenían claro que necesitaban un barco antes de llegar al Grand Line. El problema es que Sara no tenía tanto dinero como para comprar un navío que pudiera pasar al otro lado de la Reverse Mountain, (La Montaña Invertida). Tenían o bien que conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprar unos suficientemente resistente, o bien robar uno. Aunque claro, Sara sabía que mayor problema era la zona del Calms Belts, (El Cinturón de Calma). Ella tuvo muchos problemas para pasar esa parte, por lo que era más preferible la Montaña Invertida a ese lugar.

La Isla Sabarna no era muy diferente a Loguetown, una vez en tierra Sara usó sus encantos femeninos para que algunos chicos de la tripulación llevaran sus preciadas compras a algún hotel en la isla, ya sin preocuparse por eso ingresaron en la isla.

Luego de pasar el puerto se adentraron en la ciudad. Esta estaba llena de carteles en el cual se informaba sobre el próximo concurso de tiro, pero dicho concurso se celebraría dos horas más tarde, casi al anochecer.

— **¿Tan tarde será el concurso? No creo que sea muy conveniente hacerlo a esas horas.** —comentó Kisho con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

— **Bueno, en verdad es bueno... O eso creo. De día es más fácil apuntar que de noche. Eso hace el concurso más difícil. La verdad es que me viene perfecto.**

— **¿Y eso?**

— **Piénsalo, si el ganador del concurso es un excelente tirador de noche, imagínate cómo será en el día . Esto nos demostrará sus habilidades, y si aparte de eso cumple mis expectativas, será mi nakama.**

— **Mmmm ya veo.**

— **Por el momento solo nos queda esperar… Bien, vamos a hacer turismo y de paso ir de comprar.**

A Kisho casi se le va el alma del cuerpo al escuchar la palabra "compra".

Sara chocó con un hombre de cabellera castaña, quien se disculpó, retomando su camino en dirección contraria. Ambos piratas no tomaron importancia a aquel suceso, una por la idea de seguir comprando y el otro por la idea de seguir cargando bolsas y así ambos fueron a explorar la ciudad. Después de todo, aún faltaba una hora para el comienzo del concurso.

Las luces del atardecer iluminaban el cielo con tonos rosados y anaranjados, a punto de dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche. En el centro de la plaza principal de la isla todos estaban reunidos para ver de primera mano aquel concurso. Sobre un letrado estaba el presentador y al mismo tiempo el juez del concurso y abajo se encontraba los participantes, los cuales llegan a un total de cincuenta. El presentador sonrió con emoción mientras comenzaba a dar el discurso que indicaba el comienzo del concurso de tiro.

— **¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a este concurso!, Como ya sabréis los que habéis venido, este es un concurso de tiro en el cual solo se aceptan armas de fuego o tirachinas. La recompensa para aquel que logre ganar será de un total de… ¡Trescientos mil berries!**

Los gritos de asombro por semejante cantidad no tardaron en resonar en toda la plaza. Muchos eran los que solo se habían apuntado por aquel suculento premio, y no era para menos. Sara revisó a todos los presentes, y en principio no parecía que ninguno fuera destacable, pero claro, no valía solo dejar llevarse por su intuición, sino que tenía que ver si éste se equivocaba.

— **Gracias a todos aquellos que os habéis inscrito y habéis pagado el precio. Daremos comienzo con un ejercicio muy sencillo el cual consistirá en darle al centro de las dianas que estarán situadas a cincuenta metros. Os recuerdo que para este concurso sólo están permitidos las pistolas y tirachinas, las escopetas o rifles no cuentan.**

Los participantes se pusieron en fila frente a cada diana, preparando sus armas o tirachinas para comenzar la prueba. Había de todas las edades, desde ancianos hasta niño que no pasaría de los ocho años. La primera la prueba comenzó y prácticamente la mitad no cumplió el objetivo, por lo que fueron descalificados.

La segunda prueba consistió en alejar diez metros la diana, hasta alcanzar los sesenta metros. Aquí, de la mitad que había pasado la primera prueba, la mitad no pudo lograr el objetivo, por lo que después de esta segunda prueba sólo quedaba un cuarto del total que había comenzado.

El concurso siguió avanzando, y ambos piratas reconocieron que ahí habían buenos tiradores. Las pruebas se fueron haciendo más complicadas, las diana no se alejaron más de ochenta y cinco metros, pero las dianas una vez alcanzado esa distancia fueron sustituidas por otras cosas más difíciles de lograr alcanzar. Después de media hora de concurso, solo quedaron dos finalistas: el primero parecía ser un hombre muy experimentado por su edad, pues sus cabellos, tanto los de su coronilla como los su de barba, eran blancos como la nieve, y tenía el rostro bastante arrugado; el segundo era mucho más joven, y sorprendía que hubiera llegado tan lejos solamente por el uso de gafas, pues muchos criticaban que debería de hacerlo sin ellas, pero así el pobre muchacho tendría desventaja por su mala vista.

Sara y Kisho estudiaron a ambos finalistas. Para Kisho ninguno de los dos le llamaba precisamente la atención, eran buenos tiradores pero ya. En cambio Sara si los estudios ambos minuciosamente. El anciano parecía la mejor opción, pero por su avanzada edad dudaba que pudiera aguantar una aventura como la que ella tenía planeada, en cambio, el chico de las gafas no parecía tan experimentado, pero por lo visto tampoco era mal tirador, por lo que entre ambos, él era la mejor opción para añadirlo a su banda.

— **¡Bien, damas y caballeros!** —él presentador del concurso volvió a llamar la atención de todos los presentes—. **¡Hemos llegado al final de este concurso y solo dos de todos aquellos que comenzaron este mismo han llegado a la final! ¡Ahora os mostraremos el premio!** —el hombre hizo un gesto y un anciano, el cual cargaba una bolsa bastante grande con el símbolo de los berries, se acercó hasta donde estaba situado el presentador, pero inesperadamente una persona se acercó, golpeó al anciano, cogió la bolsa y salió por patas—. **¡Está robando el premio! ¡Que alguien lo detenga!**

Muchos intentaron detener al ladrón, pero era bastante escurridizo. Cuando Sara estaba preparada para entrar en acción, alguien se le adelantó para ser preciso uno de los finalistas, el de las gafas, apuntó con su pistola al ladrón y, con un tiro muy preciso, que logró acertar en una de sus pantorrillas, por lo que el ladrón cayó al suelo, incapaz de correr. Aquel momento fue aprovechado para atraparlo.

Los de seguridad recogieron la bolsa, revisando que todo el premio estuviera ahí. El juez y presentador se acercó corriendo, para verificarlo también, suspirando aliviado a ver que estaba todo el dinero. Ahora con el dinero una vez a salvo, volvió al altillo donde se situó nuevamente, esta vez con la bolsa de dinero en su mano.

— **Bueno, damas y caballeros, lamento este incidente, pero como han podido ver el ladrón ya ha sido atrapado y se la ha llevado al cuartel. Agradezco al participante por su tan certero tiro para detener a este malnacido ladrón. Ahora daremos paso a la última prueba de este concurso.**

Ambos finalistas se miraron uno a otro para luego desviar la mirada hacia sus objetivos. Se respetaban. De eso no había ninguna duda, pero ese era un concurso y el premio era bastante jugoso, por lo que tenía que centrarse totalmente en la última prueba. Esta se trataba de dos monedas pequeñas situadas a ochenta y cinco metros, algo muy difícil de alcanzar usando pistolas. Si fuera un rifle sería bastante sencillo, pero ese concurso no era para ponerlo precisamente fácil, sino para demostrar las capacidades como tirado de aquellos que se habían apuntado.

Ambos, anciano y hombre, apuntaron hacia sus respectivas monedas, pero ninguno abrió fuego, pues esperaban a que el juez-presentador diera la orden. Cuando el susodicho dio la señakl ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo. Las balas lograron impactar en su objetivo, ambas monedas, por lo que al principio fue imposible decir quién había ganado. Buscaron las dos monedas para ver quién había golpeado más el centro. Una vez encontradas pudieron comprobar que por MUY poco, el tirador de las gafas había ganado el concurso.

El juez-presentador se acercó hasta ambos tiradores, hablando con ellos en voz baja. El anciano asintió, un poco decepcionado, pero luego se encogió de hombros y felicitó sinceramente al muchacho de las gafas. Ambos pistoleros se dieron un apretón de mano con una sonrisa, y el juez llevó al de gafas hasta el altillo donde se había situado durante todo el concurso.

— **¡Y el campeón, por muuuuuy poco, es Beren Edain!**

El público estalló en aplausos por el nuevo campeón del torneo, quien asintió un poco avergonzado por ser el centro de tanta atención. Mientras tanto, cierta rubia sonreía maliciosamente mientras clavaba su mirada en su nuevo objetivo. Kisho, a su lado, suspiró mientras sentía lástima por su posiblemente nuevo compañero.

El ahora conocido como Beren recibió la bolsa de dinero, a un sonrojado y avergonzado por tanta atención sobre él, y procedió a bajar del altillo. Muchos se acercaron para felicitar al nuevo campeón del concurso, pero ambos piratas esperaron con paciencia a que todos hubieran marchado, y el nuevo campeón quedara solo. Una vez que la situación llegó, Sara se acercó con las manos cruzadas sobre su espalda y una sonrisa grande e inocente. Kisho cerró los ojos, cansado, quedándose en su sitio, esperando ver como su Capitana intentaba reclutarlo.

Conforme más se acercaba, mejor podía ver su apariencia. Rondaba los veinte medios, entre veinticuatro y veintiséis. Era un poco más alto que Kisho, aunque apenas se notaba, piel un poco bronceada, como la que suelen coger los que pasan mucho tiempo al sol, cabellera castaña oscura, ojos castaño-verdosos, con gafas, barba de una semana, no parecía ser alguien atlético, pero no estaba en baja forma. Algo que le llamó la atención fue el pelo que asomaba por su camisa y brazos. Hasta ahora, la gran mayoría de hombres que había conocido apenas y tenían pelo en otra parte que no fuera cabeza, cara o piernas. Calzaba unas botas marrones oscuro, pantalones negros anchos y una camisa pirata, mostrando un poco de pecho lobo y con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos. En ambas piernas llevaba atadas fundas para pistolas, siendo dos en total.

Una de las dos pistolas que llevaba ahora enfundadas era la que había usado para el concurso. Eran curiosas, pues no se parecían a cualquier otra que hubiera visto. No se parecía a la típica pistola de chispa que usaban tanto piratas como marines, pero creía que su uso sería el mismo.

— **Hola campeón. Mis felicitaciones por tu victoria. Ha estado todo muy reñido, ¿Eh?**

Beren sonrió avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, y solo deseaba poder marcharse de una vez con el dinero que había ganado.

— **Sí, bueno, ese anciano es un gran tirador. Si solo tuviera unos pocos años menos no hubiera podido vencerle.**

— **Bueno, los ancianos tienen más experiencia que los jóvenes, y por eso parten con ventaja, además de, cuando llegan a cierta edad, esa experiencia compensa la pérdida de capacidades físicas.**

— **Toda la razón del mundo.**

— **Me alegra ver que coincidimos, Beren. Pero no estoy aquí solo para felicitarte** —el pistolero enarcó una ceja por aquellas palabras—. **Verás, estoy reclutando gente para mi tripulación. Llevo solo uno, ese del pelo blanco** — realizó un movimiento con la cabeza, señalando a Kisho, quien no reaccionó —. **Y creo que tú eres indicado para unirte.**

Beren estudió repetidas veces a ambos pirata. Si, sabía que eran piratas, pues fue secuestrado años atrás por una banda, y pasó tiempo con ellos en contra de su voluntad. Aunque no guardaba rencor contra los piratas, no se fiaba de ellos. Quizás y solo querían su recompensa.

— **Entiendo. Gracias, pero tengo que rechazar tu oferta.**

Sara entrecerró los ojos. No esperaba que se negara, por lo que tendría que usar sus encantos femeninos que tan útiles les fue en el Nuevo Mundo y en el Paraíso.

— **¿En serio me negarás esta invitación? Te ofrezco grandes aventuras y que tu nombre sea conocido a nivel mundial.**

El tono meloso sín duda haría caer a más de uno, pero el pistolero no era tonto. Beren admitió que la muchacha era muy guapa, pero siguió negándose.

— **Lo lamento, pero en serio tengo que negarme a tu propuesta. Que paséis un buen día.**

El pistolero se dio la vuelta, marchándose de la plaza. Sara quedó totalmente estática, con los ojos hechos puntitos. Se volteó y caminó como zombie hasta una esquina, se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas mientras un aura deprimente la rodeaba. Kisho tomó las pocas bolsas de compras y fue hasta ella, agachándose para escucharla murmurar algo.

— **¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¡Dos hombres no han caído ante mis encantos de mujer!… ¿¡Habré perdido la práctica!? ¿¡No soy lo suficientemente atractiva!?, o ¿¡Acaso me estaré volviendo fea!?**

— **No es eso. Ese tipo ha sentido tus malas vibraciones, por lo que ha sido listo y se ha marchado.**

Sara levantó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño sin entender lo que el peliblanco quería decir.

— **¿A qué te refieres con malas vibraciones?**

— **Que ha podido notar que planeabas algo. Gran intuición la suya.**

— **Entonces no se unirá por las buenas.**

— **Exactamente.**

— **Hum… Pues solo nos queda una opción ahora…**

— **¿Enfrentarnos a la larga oscuridad de Moria?**

Sara enarco una ceja mientras miraba a su segundo de a bordo.

— **¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas eso?**

— **Lo leí en un libro.**

Sara rodó los ojos y clavó su mirada hacia donde se había ido el pistolero. Kisho tuvo un escalofrío cuando vio los ojos de su Capitana. Esa mujer nada bueno tramaba para el tipo llamado Beren.

— **Miedo me da preguntar.**

 _...Tiempo después..._

Beren frunció el ceño al ver al dúo. No esperaba volver a verles luego de las tantas negativas que le había dicho a la joven de dorada cabellera, y sinceramente se estaba exasperando. Desde su primer rechazó, la muchacha no había dejado de molestarle con diversos métodos para que se uniera, pero él siempre declinaba la oferta. ¡Incluso había usado sus armas como mujer! Pero daba gracias a su parte razonable, la cual presentía el peligro, quien ganaba la batalla a su cabeza pequeña.

— **Bueno, lo he intentado por las buenas y no ha sido posible, así que solo queda hacerlo por las malas.**

Beren se preparó para desenfundar sus armas y abrir fuego si así fuera necesario.

— **¿Y qué pensáis hacer?**

— **¡Vamos a secuestrarte!**

El pistolero quedó pasmado por aquellas palabras. Ya le habían secuestrado años atrás, y esta vez no se parecía en nada.

— **Para secuestrar a alguien necesitas cuerdas, una bolsa para la cabeza y una mordaza, y no tenéis ni lo uno ni lo otro.**

Kisho y Sara se miraron de reojo…

 _...Minutos después..._

Ambos piratas intentaban avanzar mientras un maniatado y encapuchado Beren se retorcía para intentar librarse de sus ataduras. Kisho había usado su poder para crear cuerdas, una capucha y una mordaza, y de algún modo que aún no sabían cómo, habían logrado secuestrarle.

— **¡Deja de menearte tanto!** —gruñó molesta Sara—. **¡Kisho, haz algo!**

— **¡Ya bastante hago sujetando la parte superior de su cuerpo!**

— **¡Eres un quejica!**

— **¡Por supuesto que lo soy! ¡Me ha mordido!**

Sara suspiro.

— **Por el momento llevémoslo al hotel ya pensaremos en qué hacer.**

Una vez en el hotel, ambos piratas veían como Beren se revolvía en el suelo tratando de liberarse le habían quitado la capucha y se encontraba amordazado.

— **¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos ahora?** —pregunto Kisho a su capitana.

— **Mmmm oye tú** —dijo Sara en dirección a Beren, el mencionado la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿ **Por aquí hay alguna persona corrupta en esta isla?**

Beren dejó de moverse ante la extraña pregunta. Sara se acercó a él y le quitó el mordaz de la boca.

— **¿Y bien?**

Confundido respondió.

— **Bueno… Si lo pienso bien hay un sujeto.**

Sara se sentó en la cama cruzando elegantemente las piernas viendo a Beren.

— **Cuéntanos sobre el.**

Ambos hombres estaban confundidos pero aun así el interrogado hablo.

— **Se llama Brian, es un hombre bastante corrupto, roba ingresos de la ciudad y se encarga de desaparecer a cualquiera que lo moleste. ¿Por qué preguntas por él?**

— **Mmmm. ¿Él tiene barcos?** —preguntó Sara ignorando la pregunta del secuestrado. Kisho ya podía ver a donde iba la conversación.

— **¿Eh? Supongo pero, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas sobre él?**

— **Decidido le robaremos un barco a ese hombre.**

— **¿¡Qué!?** —exclamó Beren incrédulo.

— **Ya me lo imaginaba** —dijo el peliblanco.

— **Y tú nos ayudarás** —dijo Sara señalando a Beren.

— **¡¿QUÉ?! ¡CLARO QUE NO!**

— **¡QUE SI!**

— **¡QUE NO!**

— **¡QUE SI!**

… _No sabemos cuánto tiempo después…_

— **¡QUE NO!**

— **¡QUE SI!**

— **¡QUE NO!**

— **¡QUE SI!**

— **¡QUE SI!**

— **¡QUE NO!**

— **¡QUE SI!**

— **¡QUE NO!**

— **¡QUE SI! Y PUNTO FINAL!** —le tomó un buen tiempo a Beren darse cuenta que había caído en la trampa más vieja del mundo.

— **Bienvenido a bordo**

— … **En tus sueños…** —gruñó molesto.

 _Más tarde esa noche..._

La luna llena estaba en lo alto del cielo siendo tapada ocasionalmente por una que otra nube pasajera. La ciudad estaba iluminada por las luces de las farolas que impedían el mal actuar de la gente gracias a la oscuridad de la noche. El puerto también tenía farolas que iluminaban lo suficiente, pero no tanto como para ver lo que ocurría dentro de los barcos.

Detrás de un contenedor, el cual se encontraba en un lugar no muy bien iluminado dado que ese lugar no era muy frecuentado, se encontraban escondidos tres personas, los cuales lucían bastantes sospechosos.

Los dos hombres llevaban pantalones negros, botas de cuero del mismo color y camisas oscuras. La única mujer del grupo vestía con unas botas de tacón de aguja de color negros, un shock y un suéter a juego del mismo color.

— **¿Cómo demonios me deje convencer?** —pregunto Beren en un susurro molesto.

— **Uno, porque le daremos una lección al hombre que ha estado robando aquí a los ciudadanos, incluyendote** —contestó Sara en voz baja sin apartar la mirada del almacén de donde se suponía que robarían el barco—. **Y dos, estando suelto tienes más oportunidades de escapar… Claro que no lo vamos a permitir.**

— **Eres un demonio.**

— **Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo** —dijo Kisho apoyando al pistolero.

— **¿Y por qué motivo llevas tacones de aguja? Es el peor calzado para situaciones como esta.**

— **Porque me veo fabulosa con ellos.**

Los tres ladrones momentáneos se acercaron a los vigilantes del navío. Kisho invocó su poder de Fruta del Diablo mientras Sara cogía una pistola. Beren se mantuvo alejado.

— **¡Que nadie se alarme! ¡Estamos tomando posesión de este navío!** —clamó Sara con una gran sonrisa.

Los vigilantes del barco se miraron entre ellos, riéndose por la actuación. A pesar de ello, Sara no perdió su sonrisa.

— **Por favor nena, este navío no puede ser tripulado por dos o tres personas. Primero tendríais que derrotarnos, y aunque lo hicierais, cosa que dudo mucho, no podríais alejaros de la isla.**

A pesar de sus palabras, ninguno de los dos piratas cambió su gesto. Por el contrario, Sara apuntó con la pistola a la cabeza del jefe, quien se asustó por ver aquella arma de fuego apuntando entre sus ojos. Además, la sonrisa de la muchacha se volvió un poco escalofriante.

— **Amigo mio, soy la Capitana Seven D. Sara, ¿Comprendes? y ahora soy yo la que manda** —la mujer soltó la pistola, desconcentrando al hombre frente a ella, y antes de que algunos de los vigilantes supiera que pasaba, Sara dio una vuelta entera en su propio eje alzando su pierna derecha la cual impactó el la cara del sujeto, mandandolo a volar y antes de que el arma de fuego tocara el suelo, con un simple movimiento de pie, la rubia pateó la pistola devolviendola a su manos—. **¿Quién sigue?**

Los dos sujetos restante se abalanzaron sobre la chica, claro que antes de que le tocaran un solo cabello, Kisho se interpuso dando un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago de uno, y al segundo le dio un golpe con su escudo noqueándolo enseguida.

— **¿Por que llevas una pistola si no la vas a usar?** —curioseó Kisho desactivando su poder.

— **Así me veo más genial** —contestó la rubia empezando a caminar hasta el barco.

— **Además dudo que puedas hacer mucho con una pistola sin balas** —comentó Beren cruzado de brazos caminando junto a ellos.

— **Oooh así que te diste cuenta.**

— **No es nada del otro mundo, solo note que el arma no estaba muy pesada debido a la forma en que la movías, así que llegué a la conclusión de que no estaba cargada.**

— **Ya veo, era de esperarse de mi pistolero.**

— **¡Yo no soy tu pistolero!**

— **¡Si lo eres!**

— **¡No lo soy!**

— **¡Si lo eres!**

— **Dejando su estúpida pelea a un lado, ¿Como moveremos este barco?... Es enorme** —observó el peliblanco una vez estuvieron en la cubierta del barco—. **Los sujetos de antes tenían razón, nosotros tres no podremos moverlo.**

— **Eso es más que obvio** —Sara se cruzó de brazos mientras se recostaba en la barandilla—. **¿Realmente creíste que nos llevaremos este barco… ¡Al Grand Line!? Antes de que pasara una semana ya estaríamos en el fondo del mar haciendole compañia los reyes marinos.**

Kisho se indignó por sus palabras pero no dijo nada.

— **¿Sabes mucho del Grand Line?** —preguntó indiferente Beren viendo a Sara.

— **Si, no por nada he navegado por ese peligroso mar y sobrevivido para contarlo** —contestó orgullosa la mujer.

— **Sin mencionar que lo hizo sola.**

El joven de castaña cabellera se quedó totalmente tieso ante aquella increíble revelación. Había escuchado de un grupo de cinco piratas que habían atravesado la Montaña Invertida con un barco bastante pequeño hasta el Grand Line. Y cuando estuvo allí pudo conocer a muchos otros piratas con embarcaciones un poco más grande navegando ese mar… pero de ahí a navegar sola...

—… **Estás de coña…**

— **Paaara naaada.**

Sara volvió a sonreír con arrogancia, cruzando sus brazos a la vez que alzaba su pecho.

— **Vale, ahora que sé esto... definitivamente yo me largo de aquí en cuanto terminemos...**

— **Si, si… Dejando eso de lado, Beren** —dijo señalando un punto en el puerto—. **En ese lugar hay un interruptor, presionalo.**

— **¿Para qué?** —a pesar de su duda, aun no salía de la impresión de que ella hubiera navegado por el mar más peligroso del mundo... Sola.

— **Solo hazlo.**

Sin saber muy bien la razón, Beren se encaminó a la barandilla y observo el punto que le señalaban. Sacó una pistola repetidora modificada por el mismo y apuntó. A pesar de la distancia y la oscuridad, pudo ver el interruptor, se concentró para marcar su objetivo y disparó. En el mismo instante en que la bala impactó en el interruptor, una alarma se activó.

—… **No me jodas… ¡Si seré gilipollas!** —exclamó Beren alarmado, dándose de golpes contra el palo mayor por caer en tamaña estupidez..

— **Activaste la alarma** —contestó Sara tranquilamente sin inmutarse por el sonido, llamando la atención de los dos hombres.

— **¿Cómo que la alarma?** —Kisho ladeó su cabeza… Rezando para que no fuera verdad.

Sara sonrió.

— **Ahora ese tal Brian sabe que estamos aquí, y si no me equivoco vendrá a nosotros sin tener que buscarlo.**

— **¿Por qué quieres eso?**

— **Fácil, estoy segura que sacaran sus barcos para atacarnos… En ese momento robaremos uno que esté listo para zarpar y de paso que sea pequeño.**

— **¡Estas loca!** —gritó Beres señalándola.

— **No estoy loca pe…** —Sara no pudo terminar de hablar porque una bala de cañón había caído justo al lado del barco, meciendolo fuertemente casi tumbándolos—. **Ya están aquí~~~.** —canturreó felíz de la vida.

— **¿Por qué me acaba de recordar a una escena de película?**

— **¿Seguro que era de una película?**

— **Pues yo creo que sí… Creo...**

Una gran cantidad de barco los tenían rodeados, varios de ellos llamando la atención de Sara ya que eran perfectos para ser maniobrados por pocas personas.

— **Pero miren nada más… Si son nada más que tres ladronzuelos de segunda** —se burló un hombre en el castillo de proa del navío más grande.

Este era un hombre pequeño y obeso, calvo y con varias arrugas en su rostro.

— **No somos ladrones de segunda, anciano… Somos piratas** —Sara frunció su ceño con disgusto— **. He escuchado de ti, un tipo corrupto que pasa el tiempo robándole a personas que no le han hecho nada y desapareciendo a los que se interponen en su camino.**

El sujeto sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta una caja de cigarrillos y tomó uno, un subordinado se acercó a él y se lo encendió. El hombre inhalo y después de un tiempo soltó el humo.

— **¿Desde cuando un pirata se preocupa por algo más que no sean ellos mismos?** —inhaló de nuevo el cigarro—. **Pero eso no importa, ahora ustedes tres están en mi territorio, no crean que escaparan.**

— **Je, ya lo veremos… Anciano.**

— **Sobre todo tu muñeca** —dijo el sujeto señalando a Sara con su cigarro—. **La Marina pagará muy bien por ti… Cincuenta millones por "La Bailarina"**

— **¡CINCUENTA MILLONES!** —Exclamaron Kisho y Beren sin creer lo que sus oídos escucharon.

— **Mmmm no sabia que mi cartel de recompensa hubiera llegado a los Blues** —Comentó Sara observando a los demás barcos, tratando de predecir cual atacaría primero.

— **No, no lo ha hecho, pero yo tengo contactos** —exhaló por última vez el hombre, para soltar el cigarrillo y pisarlo— **. Pero tranquila no te entregaré aun a la Marina, primero quiero disfrutar de tu cuerpo.**

— **Pero, ¿Qué tienen todos los viejos con violar a chicas jóvenes? Incluso hombres jóvenes. ¡Y encima la mayoría son viejos y gordos! ¡Desprestigian a los viejos gordos normales!** —murmuró Beren cruzándose de brazos.

— **Quien sabe. Lo único que podemos afirmar con esto es que nos hacen ver como un montón de lobos con un hambre voraz e insaciable.** —Kisho gruñó molesto.

— **Tienes razón. Además, ¿Qué pasa con esas mujeres que violan hombres? Nooooo, de eso no se habla porque no es igual de impactante.**

— **La verdad es sencilla… Muchos hombres somos indefensas ovejas ante despiadadas devorahombres que solo nos quieren para saciar sus más bajos instintos.**

Luego de aquellas frases, ambos intercambiaron miradas, volteando para encararse. Fruncieron los ceños y cualquiera diría que iban a empezar una pelea, pero entonces…

 _¡Plaf!_

Ambos chocaron sus manos con grandes sonrisas.

— **Sin duda tu y yo nos llevaríamos muy bien. Lástima que nos despidamos dentro de no mucho.**

— **Si, una gran lástima… Siempre y cuando logres librarte de la rubia loca.**

— **Ya me encargaré de ello.**

Sara solamente observaba al dúo varonil con un tic en su ojo. Pero suspiró y volvió a centrarse en su objetivo… El viejo verde. El comentario la molestó mucho, en especial la mirada lasciva que le lanzó el anciano, por lo cual no dudo ni por un momento en lanzarse al ataque. Dio un salto imposible para una persona normal, hasta llegar donde el gordo, el cual ni siquiera se movió, un subordinado se acercó rápidamente y disparó en dirección a Sara.

La rubia atrapó la bala con su mano, al tener un guante puesto nadie pudo ver que estaba haciendo uso de su Busoshoku Haki, también conocido como Haki de Armadura.

— **¡KISHO! ¡BEREN! ¡Encargarse de tomar el tercer barco de la derecha** —Ordenó.

Sara cayó grácilmente en el barco más grandes, los subordinados de Brian se lo había llevado, así que no lo podía ver, lo unico que veia era una gran cantidad de hombres de trajes negros apuntando con sus armas.

— **¡Veamos quienes son más rápidos… Si sus balas o mi velocidad!** —la rubia se relamió los labios—. **Comencemos.**

 _...Con Kisho y Beren..._

Una serie de disparos se escucharon provenir del barco más grande, mientras que los más pequeños abrieron fuego al barco donde quedaron el compañero de la mujer y el otro. Ambos estaban muy concentrados en lo suyo, pero al sentir el repentino y violento tabaleo del barco, prestaron atención en la situación en la que se encontraban.

— **¡Están locos estos romanos!** —gritó Beren cubriéndose mientras llevaba sus manos a sus piernas, o más precisamente a las fundas donde guardaba sus pistolas.

— **¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo?!**

— **¡Lo leí en un tebeo!**

El hombre de pelo en pecho desenfundó sus pistolas y comenzó a disparar a los tripulantes del navío, siempre intentando alcanzar puntos no vitale, mientras cubría al peliblanco. Kisho invocó su poder de Fruta del Diablo, creando un gran escudo para cubrirse de las balas, y varias dagas, las cuales lanzó contra sus contrincantes. Muchas dieron en el blanco mientras que otras impactaron en madera. Los lacayos del gordo salido cubrieron sus cuerpos de los disparos de Beren y las dagas de Kisho.

— **¿¡Y qué debemos hacer ahora?! ¡Nos va a resultar imposible llegar al barco indicado!** —exclamó Beren mientras volvía a cubrirse.

— **¡Tenemos que tomar el tercer barco! ¡Maldición, apenas y estamos en el primero!**

— **¡Pues largo trecho aún nos queda!** —Ambos siguieron cubriéndose hasta que Beren tuvo una idea—. **¡Joder, ya lo tengo! ¡Claro que sí! ¡A la santabárbara!**

— **¿¡La qué!?**

— **La santabárbara. Es el pañol o paraje destinado en los buques para custodiar la pólvora u otros explosivos, así como la cámara por donde se comunica o baja a este pañol, es decir, es un polvorín en los navíos.**

Kisho frunció el ceño mientras intentaba averiguar lo que Beren pensaba, hasta que se le iluminó la bombilla.

— **¡Estás loco!**

— **¡Y orgulloso de ello! ¡Cúbreme!**

El peliblanco, no muy convencido, comenzó a contraatacar, dando a Beren el tiempo necesario para que bajara a los niveles más bajos del navío donde se encontraban. Estaba loco al querer volar todo el puto barco por los aires, pero también admitía que era una muy buena idea. Durante varios minutos Kisho se mantuvo en su sitio, manteniendo a raya a los subordinados de gordo viejo y salido que tenían por jefe cuyo nombre ya se le había olvidado.

— **¡Hey, colega, necesito que me cubras, y rápido!**

Kisho escuchó el grito de Beren por entre las tablas de madera que formaban la cubierta. Con sumo cuidado avanzó hasta las escaleras que daban acceso a los niveles inferiores del navío, por donde apareció Beren corriendo como poseso.

— **¡Corre, corre, corre!**

— **¿¡Qué demonios has hecho!?**

— **¡Que corras hostias!**

Ahora, sin nada con que cubrirse, ambos corrieron hacia la borda del navío y saltaron al siguiente barco, pero no de detuvieron ahí. Kisho creó escudos de considerables dimensiones para cubrirlos a ambos, atravesando la cubierta del segundo barco y saltar al tercero, el más pequeño pero al mismo tiempo el más adecuado para una tripulación pequeña.

Sin tiempo que perder, ambos echaron a los cuatro subordinados que había y se pusieron manos a la obra para alejar el barco de ahí. Agarrando el timón, Beren comenzó a virar para alejarse de los dos buques más grandes. Para sorpresa de Kisho, no mucho después...

 _¡Kabooom!_

La explosión fue muy violenta. El primer navío estalló en pedazos, y el segundo, al estar prácticamente al lado, recibió de lleno la metralla, astillas, munición y demás que salieron disparadas desde el otro barco. Los boquetes que se crearon al recibir tales impactos fueron tan grandes que resultaría imposible repararlos antes de que el agua que entraba en el barco llegará al límite. Ambos navíos estaban condenados.

— **¡Wow! ¡Fijate que pedazo de fuegos artificiales!** —Exclamó Beren sonriente— **Espero que no la hayan palmado...**

— **Bueno… no se que decirte…**

Ambos se miraron y encogieron de hombros. Ahora debían ir a por la rubia.

 _...Con Sara momentos antes…_

Sara caminaba con total calma dentro del barco, estaba más que decepcionada de los enemigos que tenía pero, ¿Qué podía esperar? Realmente estaba en el East Blue, el mar más débil de todos. Suspiró aburrida. Un sujeto apareció apuntada con una pistola, disparando hacia la rubia, quien movía la cabeza en direcciones contrarias a las balas, esquivándolas fácilmente. Se lanzó hacia adelante, colocando las manos en el suelo y pateando el rostro del sujeto, noqueando de inmediato.

Se paró en sus piernas y reanudó la caminata, dio una potente patada a una puerta, la cual cayó hacia adelante, donde se encontraba el viejo verde.

— **Te encontré… ¡Maldito Pervertido!**

— **¿Q-Qué están esperando…? ¡Acaben con ella!** ordenó el anciano bastante asustado.

No podía creer que ella estuviera en ese lugar. ¿Qué había pasado con sus subordinados? ¿Los había derrotado?

Dos hombres del tamaño de gorilas se lanzaron contra ella.

 _Tack… Tack… Tack, Tack, Tack..._

La rubia, con sus botas de tacón, comenzó a hacer un sonido rítmico parecidos al del flamenco, subió los brazos y comenzó a bailar. Ambos gorilas se confundieron pero aun así atacaron. Para su sorpresa no pudieron atraparla, ni siquiera un solo cabello. Sara bailaba perfecta y hábilmente por la habitación esquivando a los hombres, con movimientos de brazos, muñecas, piernas y pies. Con un suave movimiento de muñeca tomó el mentón de uno, acercándose peligrosamente, mostrando sus hermosos ojos rojos como llamas.

Antes de que el hombre supiera que habia pasado, habia sentido un fuerte dolor en uno de sus pies y luego se encontraba estampado en una de las paredes del cuarto. Lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue una hermosa cabellera dorada y unos hipnotizantes pero aterradores ojos.

El segundo sujeto al ver a su compañero en una pared no dudo en sacar una pistola y apuntarla a la rubia.

— **Aaaah, lo único que saben hacer es disparar… Que aburrido** —Sara sacó su propia pistola y se la lanzó al hombre en la cabeza, dejándole KO. Ignorando su enorme cuerpo, caminó hasta el viejo y tomó el arma cargada—. **Bien… ¿Qué haré contigo?**

— **¡NO ME MATES POR FAVOR!** —chilló el viejo arrodillándose del miedo. Sara apuntó el arma justo en su frente—. **¡Por favor!**

El sujeto subió la vista y toda esperanza de que pudiera ver la luz del sol de nuevo se esfumó. La mirada que tenía la chica era fría y sin sentimiento…, parecía una persona completamente diferente.

— **Me entrenaron para no dudar al matar.**

— **Ya veo** —el viejo sonrió resignadamente—. **Doflamingo es una persona aterradora.**

 _¡Bang!_

— **No mereces decir su nombre, además** **Doffy no es una persona… Es un monstruo.**

 _¡Kabooom!_

Sara frunció el ceño y corrió hacia afuera, pues le preocupaba sus nakamas. Al salir se dio cuenta en las condiciones en que estaban dos barco y el que ella había elegido estaba huyendo. Saltó del barco con un poderoso salto y cayó en la barandilla de su ahora barco.

— **¡Chicos!** —saludó ahora más animada al ver que su plan había salido bien— **¿Me extrañaron?** —preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

— **No** —fue la contestación de ambos hombres…, tan seca que dolía.

— **¡Eeeeeh!**

La batalla había acabado y ahora el trío navegaba en su nuevo navío, observando el resto de los buques del gordo pervertido arder y hundirse en el fondo del mar. Su nuevo barco no era tan grande como un barco de la Marina, pero tampoco uno tan pequeño como el que tripulaban los Mugiwara. Aún así seguía siendo demasiado grande para solo tres tripulantes… o bueno… dos.

— **Bien, todo ha salido muy bien… ¡Pero yo me largo!**

Aprovechando un momento de relax, Beren aprovechó para saltar por la borda y evitar que esos dos piratas locos pudieron atraparle. ¡Y un carajo que se dejaría atrapar una segunda vez!

— **Oye Capitana… El pistolero se escapa.** —le comunicó Kisho.

En verdad le gustaría haberse mantenido callado y dejar que aquel pobre hombre huyera de la locura de la rubia, ¡Pero qué puñetas! Le había caído tan bien que prefería tenerlo como compañero para soportar aquel infierno. Puede que actuará como un grandísimo hijo de puta, pero si podía evitar sufrir solo ese infierno… ¡Por un carajo que lo haría! Eso sí, no se lo mencionaría en toda su vida.

— **¡Joder!**

Sara saltó por la borda, ya que Kisho al ser un usuario de las Frutas del Diablo, era completamente inútil es la situación en la que se pelea no había durado mucho, Sara con solo usar el Haki de Armadura había dejado a Beren en O.K, porque vamos, el pistolero no podía hacer nada contra una mujer de cincuenta millones de berries.

— **Kisho, serias tan amable de lanzarnos una cuerda, este Beren no es precisamente liviano.**

— **Lo curioso es que tú, siendo tan fuerte, te parezca muy pesado este tipo.**

— **¡Solo cállate! y lanza la cuerda.**

Con una sonrisa divertida, Kisho lanzó la cuerda para así subirlos. Una vez arriba, Sara se había colocado boca arriba, respirando apresuradamente.

— **Estoy exhausta.**

— **¿Qué haremos ahora Capitana?**

— **Volver a la isla.**

— **¡Eeeeh! ¿Por qué volveremos? Acabamos de salir de ahí.**

Sara se sentó rápidamente y le mandó una mirada aterradora a su primer oficial.

— **Mis compras se quedaron en el hotel.**

— **¿¡QUÉ!?**

 _...Un tiempito después, más específicamente al amanecer…_

Durante todo el viaje de vuelta, el peliblanco se la pasó murmurando cosas ininteligibles en contra de su Capitana. La muchacha simplemente le ignoró, pues sabía que aquello iba a ser algo bastante habitual. Clavó su mirada en el nuevo miembro de su tripulación, quien dormía muy profundamente mientras un gran chichón poco a poco comenzaba a encogerse, procediendo a quitarle las gafas para que pudiera descansar mejor. Mientras tanto, Kishodirigía el pequeño barco a la isla no pudo evitar notar a su Capitana para hacerle una pregunta que lo molestaba desde hace tiempo.

— **Oye Capitana, ¿Enserio piensas secuestrar a Beren?**

Sara lo miró dejando de intentar secar la ropa para después ver al inconsciente Beren.

— **Si, necesito un tirador y estoy segura que él solo es tímido sobre volverse pirata.**

Ante esas palabras Kisho soltó un resoplido mientras evitaba mirarla.

— **Parece que me equivoque, si eres como cualquier otro pirata, secuestrar a alguien que desde que lo conociste no quiso nada que ver contigo** —Sara no dijo nada ya que parecía que la molestia de Kisho era para alguien más, no solo ella— **. Pero bueno, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, te di mi palabra y la cumplire "Capitana".**

La palabra Capitana estaba llena de sarcasmo, por lo que, suspirando, Sara lo dejo mientras entraba en el interior del barco buscando algo con que secarse.

 _...No sabemos cuánto tiempo después..._

Beren comenzaba a abrir los ojos, gruñendo molesto cuando la luz del sol del mediodía golpeó en sus globos oculares. Al notar su mirada borrosa torció su cuello para buscar sus gafas, las cuales estaban a su lado, dobladas. Gruñendo nuevamente procedió a incorporarse, colocándose las gafas correctamente, parpadeando varias veces para aclarar su vista. Para cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba en el navío de los dos piratas, se alarmó por completo. Terminó de ponerse de pie y corrió hacia la borda para asomarse. Para su desgracia, no había rastro alguno de la isla… De ninguna isla.

— **Oh, al fin te has levantado. ¡Buenos días compañero!**

Beren, lentamente, se dio la vuelta, solo para ver a Sara sonreirle radiante mientras se comía una manzana. La rubia caminó hasta el castillo de proa, por lo que el pistolero buscó con su mirada al otro pirata, el peliblanco, a quien encontró aburrido en el timón. Cuando Kisho se dio cuenta de que Beren le estaba mirando fijamente, sonrió con culpa. No hizo falta que el pirata dijera nada… Beren se había dado cuenta…

— **Tú eres un hijo de puta desde la h a la a… Que lo sepas...**

… **..**

" _ **Palabras de los autores"**_

 **erendir:** yyyyyy esto es todo amigos.

 **SaraDragonil:** Espero que les guste el capítulo, comente si alguna parte les parece graciosa XD.

 **Sombra-Solitaria:** Ya mero empieza lo interesante ojala disfruten de nuestro proyecto.

 **Keny95:** ¿¡DONDE ESTOY!? ¿¡QUIENES SON?! ¿Porque siento un sabor salado en mi boca?...


	4. La navegante

One Piece no nos pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor, Eiichiro Oda.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, etc. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que ya está puesto en categoría M.

Los miembros de este grupo hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—Comentarios

—"Pensamientos"

—*Teléfono, comunicador, etc*

 **…..**

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por** **todos los miembros de esta cuenta,** **por tanto la historia es de todos.**

 **Podéis leer nuestras historias en nuestros respectivos perfiles.**

 **…..**

 **Capítulo 3**

' _ **La Navegante'**_

 _ **...**_

Luego de regresar a la isla por las preciadas e incontables compras de la Capitana habían decidido ocupar la oportunidad para comprar suministros necesarios para el viaje que tenían por delante.

— **Bien, tienes alguna idea de lo que necesitamos comprar "Capitana".**

El constante sarcasmo empezaba a molestar a Sara, pero decidiendo ser una mujer madura se calmó antes de responderle a Khiso.

— **Comida y…, solo eso me viene a la mente.**

— **Dios dame paciencia, mejor me encargo yo de eso, regresaré en dos horas cuando mucho.**

Sin esperar una respuesta el peli-blanco empezó a caminar lejos del muelle con su nueva tarea en mente. Dos horas y media después su nuevo barco empezaba a alejarse de la ciudad que había sido hogar de Khiso durante bastante tiempo, su destino era la Reverse Mountain, la entrada al Grand Line.

Mientras Khiso manejaba el barco con sus limitadas habilidades de navegación escuchó como una pequeña conmoción empezaba a sonar en la bodega de suministros. Sonriendo espero unos cuantos minutos.

— **¿¡Dónde estoy!? —** Un momento después un muy alterado Beren lo encontró, este saco sus dos pistolas y lo apunto por la espalda.

Ignorando al pobre pistolero Khiso tuvo que concentrarse todo lo que pudo para evitar reír al ver el estado de su nuevo compañero de aventuras.

— **Hola Beren, espero que tu siesta te permitiera descansar —** Un segundo después el sonido de un arma cargada se escuchó mientras un histérico Beren apuntaba directamente el rostro de Khiso.

— **¡No me salgas con esa estupidez y dime dónde está esa maldita loca! —** Antes de que Khiso tuviera que hacer algo, además de mirarle, ambos escucharon una tos fingida.

Buscando la fuente se encontraron con Sara parada cerca de ellos, sin embargo su vestimenta ocasionó que Beren enrojeciera un poco mientras bajaba un poco el arma que apuntaba hacia Khiso.

Su nueva Capitana parecía recién salida de una ducha, su rubia cabellera algo húmeda descansaba en sus hombros mojando la blusa rosa que usaba, mientras la empezaba a mirar con más atención más se sonrojaba. Sin embargo un sonido de molestia lo regreso a la realidad, Khiso no se encontraba tan perdido como él. Siseando cosas inentendibles, Beren recordó el encuentro en la isla, después del torneo.

—" **Capitana" tal vez debería hablar con su nuevo pistolero antes de que pase un accidente —** Volteando a verlo, Beren se encontró con la cabeza y parte del cuello del peliblanco completamente negra, parecía que se había protegido con su habilidad.

— **Beren, acompáñame debemos hablar y por favor baja tus armas, no es necesario causar un accidente, como lo llamó Khiso.**

Beren, sin saber muy bien que hacer, no tuvo de otra más que seguir a la loca que lo había secuestrado. Eso sí, no guardaría sus armas. Kisho les observó en total silencio, los dos entraron a lo que era el camarote de la Capitana, rezando para que Sara lograra convencer al pistolero, pues la tortura que estaba sufriendo prefería compartirla con alguien.

Una vez dentro del camarote Sara se sentó en su cama mientras Beren se quedaba de brazos cruzados frente suyo, en pie, con sus pistolas ahora enfundadas, esperando con no mucha paciencia a que la rubia pirata le explicará. La rubia cruzó una pierna y apoyó sus brazos en ella, analizando con su mirada al hombre de gafas. No podía sacar mucho de él, salvo que era desconfiado con los desconocidos y parecía tener cierta experiencia en lo que era el trato con los piratas.

— **Bien, estás tardando en darme una explicación —** Apremió el castaño.

— **Vale, primero que nada relájate, y segundo, ahora mismo te explicaré el motivo de que te haya reclutado.**

— **Raptado, mejor dicho.**

— **Sí, sí —** Le restó importancia agitando la mano **—. Como decía, tengo una gran aventura entre manos y me gustaría que tú te unieras con mi artillero.**

— **Ya me comentaste sobre eso en la ciudad y me negué.**

— **Lo sé, pero no me importa. Soy una mujer que siempre consigue lo que quiere, de un modo u otro, y yo te quiero a ti como artillero de mi tripulación.**

— **Y yo te estoy diciendo que no me interesa.**

— **Y yo te repito que soy una mujer que consigue lo que quiere. Tú vas a unirte y no puedes negarte ni escapar.**

— **¿Qué no entiendes de la palabra no? ¿La "n", la "o" o las dos juntas?**

Internamente Sara comenzó a imaginarse a ambos, solo que ella estrangulaba al pistolero hasta que su cabeza salía disparada como el corcho de una botella de champagne. Tampoco era una mujer con demasiada paciencia, y el que dos hombres hayan negado tantas veces lo que ella deseaba, era algo que no había enfrentado nunca en su vida y no hacía más que enfurecerla.

En su mente, sus distintas personalidades discutieron qué hacer ahora para intentar convencerle, y entonces recordó lo que pasó en la ciudad. Aquellos dos hombres no habían caídos influenciados por su enorme atractivo sexual, el cual, según ella, rivalizaba con el de la Emperatriz Pirata Boa Hancock. Entonces varias de sus personalidades, Orgullo, Perversión y Sensualidad, se pusieron de acuerdo.

Sara sonrió como una leona a punto de cazar a su presa, lo cual le provocó un enorme escalofrío al hombre. Cuando una mujer le sonreía así, cosa que no era demasiado usual, a él le entraba un escalofrío, pero era un escalofrío totalmente distinto. En las otras ocasiones su lívido se disparaba, pero en este caso era su instinto de supervivencia el que se disparaba, gritándole que saliera cagando leches de allí.

Con toda la sensualidad que era capaz de reunir, Sara se puso en pie y comenzó a avanzar hacia Beren. Mientras ella avanzaba él retrocedía. Beren tenía una mezcla de sentimientos. Ciertamente su instinto de supervivencia estaba en su máximo de alerta, pero en contra de sus deseos; su lívido comenzaba a aumentar. El que aún tuviera su cabello húmedo y éste le empapara la blusa, dejando ver que no llevaba ropa interior, solo empeoraba la situación.

Al final chocó con la pared, mirando alerta a todos lados para encontrar una salida. Nuevamente en su interior Sara celebraba su pronta victoria. Su atractivo funcionaba y ahora haría pagar a Beren por haberla rechazado tantas veces.

— **Venga Beren~. Sé un buen chico y deja de negarte~ —** El hombre estiró su cuello al sentir como Sara apoyaba su mano, acercándose sutilmente. No le gustaba la situación ni el tono **—. Lo estás deseando, unirte a mi tripulación. No puedes resistirte. Y no puedes escapar ya que ambos sabemos que soy más fuerte. Venga, di que sí~.**

Sus ojos rojos eran hipnotizadores y justo entonces intentó algo..., una jugada arriesgada.

— **¿Kisho? ¿Qué haces aquí, mirón?**

Sara rápidamente se dio la vuelta, intentando localizar al peliblanco. Quizás y había usado su poder para entrar ahí, ¿Pero por qué motivo? Después de varios segundos frunció el ceño para cambiar el rostro nuevamente y terminar su trabajo con Beren…, pero para su sorpresa no estaba.

— **Es rápido —** Admitió Sara con el ceño fruncido **—. ¡Demonios! —** Con un suspiro decidió terminar de secar su cabello y dormir un rato **—. Bueno, al menos sé que sigo siendo hermosa.**

Y con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo, la Capitana se durmió.

Afuera, Beren se mantenía apoyado en la borda, respirando profundamente mientras intentaba recuperarse de aquel sucio ataque por parte de la rubia. Kisho, que aún estaba en el timón, le miró con una sonrisa ladina.

— **Parece que ha jugado sucio.**

— **Esa mujer… —** Siseó Beren **—. Ella juega sucio.**

Kisho ya sabía que Sara jugaría sucio, y aquella mujer había sido herida en su orgullo femenino. Claramente intentaría recobrarlo…, y parecía que lo había conseguido.

— **Lo sé. ¿Entonces te nos unes?**

—… **Me cago en mi puta santa vida.**

Kisho sonrío aún más. Ese hombre, su compañero, había aceptado la derrota. En parte sentía lástima, pero por otra parte estaba feliz.

— **¡Pues bienvenido al club!**

—… **Joder…**

— **Nada podías hacer compañero.**

Entonces Beren sonrío colmilludamente, desviando la mirada hacia el peliblanco. Kisho tuvo un leve escalofrío por la mirada que le dirigía.

— **Esta vez me ha pillado con la guardia baja, pero la próxima vez que se le ocurra jugar a eso, tendrá que ir hasta el final y afrontar las consecuencias. Ya veremos si es tan valiente y experimentada como se cree que es.**

Entonces el Primer Oficial de la tripulación miró con un nuevo respeto al nuevo miembro, pensando en usar la misma estrategia la próxima vez que su Capitana planeara usar a usar su atractivo físico para lograr que hicieran lo que ella deseaba.

La próxima vez las cosas se desarrollarían de un modo completamente distinto.

El dúo varonil comenzó a charlar, cada uno contando un poco de su vida. Puede que el peliblanco le hubiera traicionado, en cierto modo, pero no parecía ser un mal tipo. Unos minutos después la rubia salió de su camarote, clavando la mirada en ambos valores. Una sonrisa de alegría surgió en su rostro, pues le agradaba que sus dos subordinados se llevarán bien. Un par de segundos después ambos dejaron de hablar para mirar a la muchacha.

— **Bueno, Kisho me ha explicado que piensas ir al Grand Line, pero tengo una pregunta sumamente importante… ¿Cómo demonios piensas pasar la Calm Belt? Desde donde hemos partido, vamos a tener que atravesar sí o sí ese lugar. ¿Este barco tiene remos al menos?**

La pregunta de Beren provocó que Sara se cruzara de brazos, cerrando los ojos, pensativa. Kisho se apresuró a bajar para comprobar si había remos o no. Algo le decía que los necesitarían…, lo más probable.

— **Para comenzar no vamos a ir al Calm Belt —** Dijo Sara asistiendo con la cabeza **—. Ese lugar es demasiado peligroso, solo los buques de la Marina se atreven a pasar por esas aguas, según tengo entendido tienen un sistema para pasar desapercibidos por los reyes marinos, aunque no sé qué es lo que usan.**

— **¿Y Cómo demonios lograste pasar tú por ese mar? —** Pregunto Beren cruzándose de brazos.

A Sara la cara se le volvió azul y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, Kisho volvió a subir deprimido al no encontrar remos en el barco.

— **¿Qué le sucedió a ella? —** Pregunto al verla en ese estado.

— **Solo le pregunte como fue que paso el Calm Belt.**

Sara no contesto, las horribles cosas que paso en ese lugar deberían, no se irían con ella a la tumba.

Ya que ir por el Calm Belt no era una opción habían decidido ir por el Reverse Mountain, debido que ese lugar es una "Isla de Invierno". En terminología de Grand Line, es mucho más fría que el mar circundante en los océanos pero no en Grand Line, haciendo que las poderosas corrientes de los Blues que le dan de frente choquen y se hundan en el océano, pero aquellas que pasan por los canales de la montaña tengan la suficiente potencia para escalar la misma. Ya en la cima, las cuatro corrientes de los cuatro mares confluyen en una sola corriente decente que se dirige hacia los Cabos Gemelos. Desde este lugar es donde se puede elegir una de las siete rutas a tomar para navegar en Grand Line esperando a que el Log Pose se fijase.

 **OoOoO**

— **Ooooohhhhh…, mierda…**

Beren tragó saliva mientras veía la enorme montaña acercarse a gran velocidad. Ya pasó una vez por ahí, en su antigua y forzada tripulación. Muchos la palmaron al intentar atravesarla, y él por poco estuvo de unirse a ellos. No le gustaba esa montaña, y lo peor era que actualmente no tenían ningún navegante oficial, Khiso sabía lo básico al haber navegado antes y ni hablar de la loca que había cruzado el Grand Line sola…, pero aquello le daba más motivos para no fiarse ni un pelo.

— **Bueno, pues aquí estoy otra vez. Desde este mar se ve más imponente —** Comentó Sara con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el timón **—. ¡Confiad en mí, compañeros! ¡Cruzaremos esta montaña y llegaremos al Grand Line!**

Beren volvió a mirar a la montaña y otra vez a su Capitana, quien tomó el timón haciendo a un lado a Kisho. El artillero repitió aquel movimiento de cuello varias veces, hasta que comenzó a buscar un cabo al cual atarse.

Sara tuvo un tic en su ojo, pero prefirió no comentar nada…, o al menos así fue hasta que vio a Kisho hacer lo mismo…, atándose firmemente al timón del barco.

— **¡Seréis cabrones! ¡Qué poca confianza en vuestra Capitana!**

—… **¿Quién estuvo navegando las últimas horas?**

Ante la pregunta aplastante y al unísono de ambos varones, Sara no pudo sino caer de rodillas mientras se lamentaba por haber escogido a ambos.

Sara decidió dejar pasar la falta de confianza de ambos hombres y se dispuso ver la montaña que estaba al frente, una seriedad nada común en ella se vio, la rubia tomó el timón fuertemente observando absolutamente todo a su alrededor, intentando hallar la manera más segura para avanzar. La corriente ascendente era muy fuerte…, un solo un error…, y se hundirían.

La lluvia comenzó a caer de manera fuerte, dejando poca visibilidad. De un momento a otro el mar se volvió cada vez más violento. Esa era la señal de que habían entrado en la corriente que los llevaría hacia la corriente ascendente.

— **Agarraos fuerte** —Avisó con gesto serio, encorvando levemente su cuerpo.

Kisho y Beren observaron a la rubia y la montaña. La frente del pistolero se volvió azul al recordar la primera vez que atravesó ese lugar del demonio y Kisho tembló al ver aquella monstruosidad que juraba la muerte a todo aquel que intentara enfrentarla.

— **¿Y si damos media vuelta? Puedo jurar que esa montaña nos mira con mala cara** —Comentó el peliblanco en un vano intento de salir de aquella trampa mortal.

— **¡No es hora de ser cobarde, Kisho! ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás!**

La corriente era tan fuerte que provocaba que el navío se desviara en dirección a las paredes de sólida piedra. Sara, con toda su fuerza sobrehumana, intentaba mantener el rumbo recto, cosa que la propia montaña así como la corriente parecían querer evitar. La entrada se acercaba cada vez más. De pronto un fuerte golpe azotó todo el navío, provocando que los tres tripulantes se aterraran. Sin duda alguna habían rozado las rocas y un horrible chirrido fue el que lo confirmó.

—¡ **Lo logramos!** —Exclamó Sara al comprobar que ya estaban dentro y de una pieza.

La rubia suspiró mientras iban subiendo por la corriente ascendente. Ya no había que manejar el barco pues la corriente hacia todo eso por ella. Sonrió a la vez que agarraban más velocidad. La lluvia había parado desde hacía un tiempo atrás y la fuerte brisa les secaba las ropas mojadas y, para alegría de todos, ya faltaba menos para llegar a la cima.

Las nubes les rozaban dándoles un poco de frio pero la vista del inmenso cielo azul fue suficiente para que se olvidaran de eso. Unos segundos después la cima era visible y el agua hacía un hermoso espectáculo. Con el reflejo del sol se creaban arco iris que hacía que eso fuera una de las cosas más hermosas del mundo.

El barco voló en el aire, parecía que volaban hasta que cayeron en la corriente descendente. Al frente podían observar el azul del mar. Con una mezcla de gritos de agonía, maldiciones y júbilo, el navío descendió por la corriente hasta que el barco tocó al fin las aguas del Grand Line. El impacto del barco en el agua provocó que las saladas aguas del mar les empaparan nuevamente. Los tres tripulantes intentaron ponerse en pie, aunque era un esfuerzo titánico luego de que la adrenalina que había recorrido sus cuerpos durante el ascenso y el descenso desapareciera.

Pero lo habían logrado... Habían logrado pasar la Montaña y llegar vivos al Grand Line, por lo que suspiraron de alivio…, claro que el pobre barco se había llevado la peor parte.

— **No tiene ni puta idea de manejar un navío —** Siseó Beren mientras se soltaba del palo mayor, con las piernas temblorosas, su rostro azul y su cuerpo empapado en una mezcla de agua salada y sudor **—. Hay que buscar un navegante antes de que está loca nos lleve al fondo del mar.**

Entonces, justo cuando Kisho se reponía de la vomitera que el viaje por la Montaña le había producido, frente a ellos apareció una enorme ballena con la frente llena de cicatrices…, y no parecía estar de buen humor.

— **Ahora va y nos come —** Comentó Kisho en forma de broma, hasta ver a la enorme ballena abrir sus fauces para comérselos **—. Ohhh mierda… ¡Que en verdad nos quiere comeeeeeer!**

— **¡Ostras! ¡Pero si es mi vieja amiga la ballena!** —Sara comenzó a agitar sus brazos sumamente contenta y alegre por volver a ver a aquel enorme ser— **. ¡Hola machote!**

Beren y Kisho se quedaron asombrados al ver como la rubia loca saludaba tan contenta y sonriente a aquella enorme ballena. La corriente fue en aumento y todos tuvieron que agarrarse a algo..., el barco iba en dirección a la gran boca de la ballena.

— **¡Si no hacemos algo nos va a tragar! —** Grito Sara.

— **¡Tú eres la Capitana! ¡Tú has algo!** —Chillaron ambos hombres.

— **¿Y qué voy a hacer yo? ¡Es una ballena gigante! ¡GIGAN…!**

La ballena cerró sus fauces, todo se veía normal afuera, pero adentro del animal, el pequeño y destruido barco pasaba por un canal de lo más agitado, todo fue tan rápido que cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en el exterior, el cielo azul se veía con nubes en él y el sol en lo alto.

— **Solo por confirmar… La ballena nos comió ¿Verdad? —** Kisho preguntó a la vez que veía todo a su alrededor y no veía nada inusual.

— **O sí, yo recuerdo que nos tragó —** Beren también veía todo **.**

— **Entonces... ¿Por qué estamos afuera?**

— **No estamos afuera par de imbéciles, estamos dentro de la ballena, fíjense bien en las nubes y en las aves, hasta pueden ver el sol sin que les lastime los ojos.**

Ambos hicieron o que les dijeron y vieron con sorpresa que todo a su alrededor era pintura. A Sara le sorprendía todo aquello, pues vio a la ballena Laboon cuando atravesó la Montaña por primera vez, pero también era la primera vez que estaba en su interior.

— **Todo es pintura… Por allá veo una ¿Isla? —** Beren hizo un gran esfuerzo para ver a lo lejos.

— **Vamos a acercar el barco —** Ordenó la capitana, ambos hombres obedecieron y al cabo de unos minutos estaban al lado de una pequeña isla, donde sentado en una silla de playa estaba Crocus, el guardián de los Cabos Gemelos.

— **¡Hola abuelo! —** Saludo enérgica Sara.

Saltó del barco y cayó en la isla.

— **Oh, pero si es Sara, ¡Estás viva!**

— **¡Claro que lo estoy! —** Gruño Sara indignada de que creyera que ella moriría tan fácilmente.

— **Estoy bastante sorprendido de que hayas sobrevivido a Calm Belt sola en ese pequeño bote.**

La rubia se llevó las manos a la cadera orgullosa.

— **¡Claro que sobreviví!**

— **Jajaja, puedo ver que te hiciste con algunos compañeros y un barco… Pero parece que no os fue muy bien bajando la montaña** —Comentó viendo el daño del barco.

— **Hice lo que pude** —Sara restó importancia agitando una mano **.**

— **Por poco nos estrella varias veces** —Murmuró Kisho, el cual acababa de llegar junto a Beren, desviando la mirada al navío seriamente dañado.

El anciano quedó viendo unos segundos a Beren, quien enarcó una ceja por el escrutinio del anciano.

— **Tu rostro me suena… Quizás…** —Crocus se levantó de su silla y fue hasta su casa para buscar algo— **. ¡Ajá! ¡Aquí está!** —Unos segundos después volvió a aparecer, tendiendo un par de papeles a la rubia y al castaño—. **Si, aquí estáis.**

Sara y Beren, con toda curiosidad, cogieron los papeles, dándose cuenta de que en realidad eran carteles de _Se busca_. En uno aparecía Sara con su recompensa de cincuenta millones. En la otra aparecía Beren con una recompensa de tres millones.

— **¡Ja! Pensaba que no volvería a ver esto. Ha pasado tan tiempo desde el fin de esa banda que ya ni me acordaba.**

Kisho se acercó hasta el pistolero, observando atentamente el cartel.

— **Ohhh. Vaya colega, no sabía que salías en uno de estos. Es decir, nos has dicho que estuviste en otra tripulación, pero no que tuvieras recompensa.**

— **Bueno, en verdad no hacía falta. Mi recompensa era tan pequeña que a nadie interesaba. Incluso dejaron de poner estos carteles tiempo después de que dejara de ser pirata. ¡Incluso podía estar tranquilamente en una ciudad sin tener problema alguno!**

Kisho asintió pensativo, pues en verdad nadie se alteró cuando participó en el torneo. Su fama era nula y los carteles suyos apenas y se podía encontrar en algún lugar.

— **Últimamente recibo muchas visitas —** Murmuró el anciano.

— **¿A qué te refieres abuelo? ¿Quién más ha venido?**

— **Era otra banda pirata, aunque en su caso eran cinco. Uno tenía un peculiar sombrero de paja en la cabeza.**

Los tres piratas se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros. No recordaban a nadie importante que llevara un sombrero de paja en la cabeza.

— **Sí, bueno, no es que no me importe eso, pero me gustaría saber cómo salimos de aquí. Tenemos un viaje que continuar.**

El anciano asintió a las palabras de la rubia.

— **Tranquilos, en seguida saldréis de aquí y podréis continuar con vuestro viaje.**

Decir que no estaban impresionados era quedarse excesivamente cortos. Crocus había abierto una especie de compuerta desde el interior de la ballena por la cual salieron. Ver esa clase de tecnología dentro de un animal tan grande era más impresionante. Sin duda alguna al anciano le había tomado años hacer todo eso.

Se despidieron de Crocus y siguieron su aventura. Tal vez el barco estaba un poco dañado, pero podría aguantar lo suficiente hasta llegar a una isla habitada donde podrían contratar un carpintero para que lo reparara y, si tenían suerte, convencerlo de que se uniera a la tripulación.

 **OoOoO**

Habían pasado la Montaña Invertida, al fin se encontraban en el Grand Line, a pesar de que Sara y Beren ya habían navegado por ese mar, habían visitado a Crocus y ahora iban rumbo a la isla que les marcaba su Log Pose. El problema es que los suministros se habían agotado mucho antes de lo esperado. Seguían teniendo agua para un tiempo, pero la comida comestible ya se había acabado. En aquel preciso momento, los tres se encontraban intentando pescar algo para llevarse a la boca. Con todo su ingenio lograron fabricar una caña, usando el último trozo de carne que les quedaba como cebo.

Kisho estaba sentado en la borda del barco mientras Beren y Sara se quedaban observando el mar, intentando encontrar alguna presa para comer. Beren prefería no gastar munición para pescar, pues en el agua las balas eran frenadas y no sería muy útil, y Sara podría usar su Haki para dejar a algún pez cercano K.O, pero en mar siempre tenía ventaja con los reyes marinos.

— **Vamos… Malditos animales** **—** Llamaba Kisho a todos los peces de aquella zona para que intentaran comerse el cebo.

— **A ver si logramos atrapar al menos un mísero jodido boquerón —** Gruñó fastidiado Beren al tiempo que su estómago rugía por el hambre.

— **Estás loco, con el hambre que tengo solo me llenaría un tiburón...**

Parecía que un ángel había dicho amen, porque para sorpresa de los tres, un enorme tiburón surgió violentamente del agua. Los tres, asustados por tan repentina aparición, corrieron hasta el otro lado de la cubierta al tiempo que el tiburón dejaba inclinado el navío, con la mitad superior encima de cubierta y la otra mitad en el agua.

—… **Me parece que vamos a necesitar un barco más grande… —** Murmuró Sara con asombro.

— **Y también otro par de huevos… Porque los míos se me acaban de caer...**

— **¡Guala! ¡Que soy profeta!, ¿¡No!? —** Exclamó Kisho con una sonrisa hambrienta.

Entonces Sara asintió al tiempo que sacaba una pizarra de quién sabe dónde y dibujaba algo.

— **¡Atended muchachos, este es el plan! —** Anunció Sara mientras enseñaba la pizarra pintada. En ella se podían ver varios dibujos **—. En primer lugar, os hacéis con un barril de pólvora, luego lanzáis ese barril a la boca del tiburón, después Beren disparará al barril de forma precisa para que su cabeza vuele en pedazos. ¿Lo habéis entendido? —** Ambos varones asintieron a la pregunta **—. ¡Venga muchachos, adelante!**

— **¡Vamos allá! —exclamó Beren.**

— **¡Es hora de comeeeer! —** Siseó Kisho con locura, pero esta desapareció al sentir como Beren lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa **—. ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué haces?**

Entonces, con toda la fuerza que poseía, Beren lanzó a Kisho hacia la boca del tiburón, quien abrió sus mandíbulas llenas de dientes afilados, zampándose al Primer Oficial.

— **¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¡P-P-Pero…! —** Con dificultad Kisho pudo abrir la boca, totalmente aterrado **—. ¡Pero que pedazo de cabrón! ¡Pero haz algo!, ¡AHORA!**

Para su sorpresa, Beren tenía agarrada una de sus pistolas, con la cual disparó repetidas veces a Kisho, pero dada la habilidad de su Fruta del Diablo, evitó ser convertido en un coladero. Beren chasqueó la lengua mientras Kisho le miraba ofendido.

— **Esto es por haber avisado a Sara cuando intentaste huir, ¿verdad?**

— **¡Pero que había que tirar un barril!, ¡Idiota! —** Exclamó Sara impactada, recriminando aquella acción al artillero de la tripulación.

— **Oh, es verdad.**

Beren guardó la pistola, agarró el barril y lo lanzó hacia Kisho, quien lo recibió con la cara. El tiburón, al sentir la ausencia de resistencia, volvió a cerrar la boca al tiempo que se tragaba a Kisho. Sara y Beren quedaron frente al tiburón, Sara con los ojos medio cerrados y Beren haciéndose el loco.

— **Oye, pues lo hemos clavado y no ha funcionado.**

— **Ya bueno, oye Beren, ¡Eres un imbécil! Tú entretenlo un ratito, que yo voy a noquear a este tiburón y de paso sacó a Kisho, ¿Vale?**

Encogiéndose de hombros, Beren comenzó a disparar a los ojos del tiburón, distrayéndolo.

Sara suspiro. Realmente los hombres eran unos completos inútiles. Salto directo al tiburón, el cual abrió su boca mostrando sus filosos dientes. Gracias a su agilidad, Sara cayó en uno de los dientes y dio otro salto en dirección a la cabeza del gran animal y, con toda la fuerza con la que fue capaz, le dio un puñetazo que lo noqueo. La fuerza del impacto hizo que Beren cayera hacia atrás muy sorprendido.

—… **Esa mujer tiene una fuerza anormal.**

— **Listo —** Sara abrió la boca del tiburón **—. Beren, ven aquí…, mira esto.**

Intrigado el pistolero se acercó.

— **¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?**

— **Ya que estas aquí, ve a buscar a Kisho —** Y antes de que Beren supiera que estaba pasando ya estaba dentro del tiburón.

Mientras escupía groserías como loco, Beren tuvo que detenerse al impactar con algo duro dentro del tiburón.

— **¿Que cojones...? No puedo haber llegado a algún hueso —** Un momento después una escalofriante voz le hizo darse cuenta que efectivamente no era hueso.

— **Pero mira quien me vino a acompañar —** Khiso se encontraba parado frente a él mientras que lo que había detenido su avance resultó ser un escudo. No podía verle en aquella oscuridad, pero su voz si era reconocible.

— **Oh, no la has palmado aún, ¿Eh?**

— **¿Sara?**

— **Así es.**

— **Entonces los dos estamos atrapados aquí.**

— **Eso parece.**

— **Bueno, no te preocupes. Yo saldré** _ **solo**_ **de este pez. Tú búscate la vida —** Un momento después el escudo desapareció y sin que Beren lo notara tomó la forma de pequeñas lanzas las cuales salieron disparadas en forma de círculo.

¿El resultado? La sangre y luz los baño cuando Kisho cortó al animal. Cuando Beren miró a su compañero juraría que parecía un demonio bañado en sangre con sus ojos muertos mirándolo. Un segundo después sus ojos cambiaron cuando soltó un suspiro. En parte entendía la rabia que el hombre de gafas tenía contra él, ya que por su culpa estaba allí, así que lo mejor sería hacer las paces.

— **Vamos a salir Beren, tengo hambre.**

 _...Luego de que ambos salieran del estómago del tiburón…_

— **¿Estamos en paz? —** Preguntó Kisho lleno de fluidos estomacales que, por suerte, no habían comenzado su función cuando fue engullido.

— **Sí, pero ahora solo me falta vengarme de la cabrona que tenemos por Capitana —** Respondió Beren en un estado similar al de su compañero.

— **Oh, al final te has unido.**

— **Con la vacaburra que tenemos por aquí, como para intentar huir. Nah, ya he tenido experiencias con gente como esta, y solo puedo resignarme al tiempo que imagino cómo hacerla sufrir en el futuro.**

Ambos miraron a su Capitana que se encontraba cocinando las partes más comestibles del animal muerto en su barco.

 **OoOoO**

Era ya de noche. La luz de las estrellas iluminaba el oscuro manto que era la noche. Beren estaba sentado en el castillo de proa del navío, relajándose con el suave vaivén del barco debido a la suave mara. Apenas había viento, por lo que el navío avanzaba muy lentamente. Kisho estaba tumbado en medio de la cubierta, también disfrutando de la hermosura que era el cielo nocturno. Entonces Beren, abriendo los ojos, se fijó en una extraña silueta oscura que se acercaba por babor. Frunció el ceño, esperando a que la silueta se acercara un poco más, hasta creer distinguir algo.

— **Hummm, oye ¿Es cosa mía o ahí hay un tipo dormido sobre un trozo de madera?**

Kisho enarcó una ceja al tiempo que se levantaba y asomaba, clavando su vista donde Beren señalaba.

— **Ostras, pues sí que parece ser una persona. Voy a mover el timón. ¿Puedes ayudarle?**

— **Claro.**

Beren se ató una cuerda a la cintura, por si las moscas, mientras Kisho cambiaba el rumbo para ayudar a aquella persona varada en la mar. Con mucho cuidado, Beren descendió hasta casi tocar el agua, gritando indicaciones al peliblanco. Una vez estuvo a la distancia adecuada, saltó al mar para alcanzar la tabla de madera y a la persona que se agarraba a ella con gran fuerza a pesar de estar inconsciente.

Una vez llegó hasta la persona inconsciente, la agarró por las axilas, comenzando a nadar de nuevo hacia el barco. Volviendo a gritar, Kisho dejó el timón y bajó a ayudar a Beren a subir a la extraña persona. Sara salió del camarote usando únicamente una bata la cual ocultaba su lencería nueva de dormir. Los gritos de sus dos compañeros le habían llamado la atención, y estaba interesada en saber a qué venían. Cuando vio a la extraña persona, encendió un par de lámparas de aceite para iluminar la oscura cubierta. Beren y Kisho dejaron a la persona extraña en medio de ambos palos, el lugar mejor iluminado.

— **¿Sigue vivo? —** Interrogó Sara ahogando un bostezo, esa era hora de su sueño de belleza.

Beren llevó sus dedos al cuello, al lugar donde podía tomarle el pulso. Luego de unos segundos asintió.

— **Bien, pues vamos a cambiarle o podría resfriarse, si es que no lo está ya. En el peor de los casos, podría llegar a morir —** Su mirada volteó a la rubia **—. ¿Podrías traer alguna manta y ropas secas?**

— **Claro, ahora mismo las traigo.**

La rubia volvió a entrar a su camarote mientras ambos varones comenzaban a desnudar a aquel pobre hombre rescatado del mar.

— **Oye…, o este tío es una tía…, o este tío tiene más tetas de lo que un tío normal debería tener...**

Beren enarco una ceja ante el comentario de Kisho. Desvió su mirada hacia donde estaban las manos del peliblanco, abriendo los ojos todo lo humanamente posible. Aquello sí fue una gran sorpresa.

—… **Creo que no me gusta la dirección que esto está tomando…**

— **Ya llego con las mantas —** Anunció Sara apareciendo de pronto con una manta y ropa seca de Kisho **—. ¿Ya le habéis cambiado la… Ropa…?**

Sara no pudo sino quedarse completamente quieta, como si se acabara de congelar. ¡Y no era para menos! Frente a ella estaba su primer oficial y el artillero, ambos sonrojados, Beren con la mirada desviada, y en el suelo desnudo de cintura para arriba, estaba el hombre rescatado… O más bien la mujer rescatada. Esa cintura no era masculina, y esos pechos tampoco eran propios de un varón. Era sin duda una mujer robusta de tan solo un metro y medio de altura, de cabellera corta y pelirroja pelirroja con una pequeña cicatriz pasando por su ojo izquierdo y otra bajo su labio. Su mente hizo cortocircuito, hasta que Kisho hizo algo que la alteró.

El peliblanco aún sonrojado tocó uno de los pechos, quería saber si eran de verdad.

— **¿¡Pero qué haces maldito pervertido!?**

El chillido fue tan brutal que se escuchó más allá del horizonte. Ambos varones fueron brutalmente golpeados por la rubia, quien se llevó corriendo a la ahora reconocida como mujer dentro del camarote.

… _Con Beren y Kisho_...

Ambos varones se encontraban besando el piso con chichones enormes en sus cabezas.

— **Joder, ¿Por qué me pego también? Es el salido de cabello blanco el que le ha tocado una teta —** Gruñó molesto el Artillero.

— **Necesitaba comprobarlas —** Khiso sentía dolor pero nada de vergüenza por sus acciones.

— **¿Y qué tal? Es decir, no parecía ser mucho pero…**

— **Muy real y suave, valió el golpe.**

— **Pero sabes que ahora te calificarán de salido y pervertido, ¿No? Eso no se irá jamás. Yo tenía la mirada desviada, pero a ti te ha pillado con las manos en la masa… ¡Joder que buena! ¡Jajajaja!** Beren no pudo sino reírse del mal chiste. Kisho lo miró sin ninguna pizca de diversión ocasionando que este se quedara en silencio después de un momento **—. Es un buen chiste —** Se defendió el castaño.

— **No soy un pervertido, soy un hombre que viaja con una mujer que no tiene problemas con mostrar su cuerpo y que no me deja un momento en paz para "aliviar tensión".**

— **Excusas, excusas. Uno siempre puede aliviarla, pero hay que saber encontrar el momento. Además, ¿Acaso no te aumenta la tensión tocar una teta? Vamos, digo yo que lo normal es que la suba…, y mucho.**

— **Así es, pero con ella al pendiente de nuestra pasajera me dejara solo, ahora tengo un recuerdo muy real para divertirme un buen rato, además como tú no tienes que vigilar el timón, tú tienes tiempo de sobra.**

—… **Creo que esta conversación se está volviendo muuuuuuy rara, ¿No crees?**

— **Es por el golpe de esa loca.**

— **Ya lo he dicho, ¿No? Es una vacaburra. Bueno, ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? Es de noche y es una muy refrescante.**

— **¿Estas insinuando algo?**

— **¿Tal vez?**

— **...**

— **...**

… _Con Sara y la otra mujer..._

— **No puedo creer a ese par de idiotas…, sobre todo a Kisho… ¡Parecía un hombre hecho y derecho! Ahhh, que lamentable.**

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba la Capitana Sara con la misteriosa, al parecer, invitada, la cual aún presentaba señales de permanecer inconsciente. Sin embargo al tener la oportunidad de llevar a cabo un vistazo a su cuerpo, Sara pudo cerciorarse, de que esta no presentaba ninguna lesión que atentara contra su vida.

La capitana llevó a la misteriosa mujer hasta una cama donde procedió a vestirla con algunas de sus propias ropas.

— **OK, eso ya es mucho mejor. Una solo puede aguantar hasta cierto punto el tener a alguien desnudo frente a ellos.**

Lentamente la mujer misteriosa comenzó a abrir sus ojos, por lo que nuestra querida capitana con toda la delicadeza de una motosierra le dio la bienvenida a su barco...

— **¡HOLA CARIÑO! ¿¡CÓMO TE SIENTES!? ¡CASI TE MUERES!**

Aquel saludo solo provocó que Mirin diera un salto, levantándose de la cama y...

— **¡AAAAHHH!**

— **¡AAAAHHH!**

— **¡AAAAHHH!**

— **¡DEJA DE GRITAR!**

— **¡Me asustaste! ¿¡Qué querías que hiciera!?**

— **Solo te daba la bienvenida. Estas chicas de hoy, tan faltas de modales.**

— **Mmmm… ¿Dónde estoy? No recuerdo mucho.**

La chica misteriosa se tocaba la cabeza en señal de dolor.

— **OK haremos esto de nuevo. Bienvenida a mi humilde navío, ante ti se encuentra la hermosa, invencible, asombrosa, indetenible y humilde, capitana Seven D. Sara. ¿Cuál es tú nombre? Mmm… ¿Señorita?**

— **Yo soy Mirin, Gor Mirin** —Se presentó algo insegura, observando a la rubia detenidamente.

— **Encantada Mirin, se puede saber ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?**

— **Bueno… No recuerdo mucho la verdad** —Trato de evadir el tema— **. Dijiste que eras la capitana, entonces ¿Eres comerciante? ¿O algo parecido? —** Interrogó, tal vez podría robar algunas cosas de valor y luego huir en un pequeño bote salvavidas.

— **No, claro que no…, soy una pirata** —Manifestó orgullosa inflando el pecho.

— **¡Genial! Termine en un barco pirata** —El sarcasmo en la voz de Mirin era más que obvio. Llevó una de sus manos a su sien, masajeándola. Estaba claro que ahora no podía robar nada— **. "** _ **Parece que me va a dar jaqueca**_ **"**.

De todos los lugares posibles..., había terminado en un barco pirata.

— **Pero tranquila, no te haremos nada, no de nuevo.**

— **¿De nuevo?** —Interrogó alzando la vista, observándola seriamente, por su mente pasando cosas nada agradables.

Sara sonrió con nerviosismo al tiempo que se rascaba la mejilla.

— **Bu-Bueno…, uno de mis hombres se propasó contigo... ¡Pero tranquila! Como camarada mujer le di su lección… Y créeme, creí que Kisho era un buen hombre..., pero hombre al fin.**

Afuera, en cubierta, cierto peliblanco tuvo un escalofrío mientras el castaño tuvo un aumento considerable de mal humor sin saber el motivo. Mirin tenía ganas de matar a ese hombre, estaba indignada, aunque la rubia la hubiera defendido sentía que tenía que tomar venganza por su propia mano.

— **¿Sabes cuándo llegaremos a una isla?**

— **¿Eh? Bueno, no lo sé, estamos siguiendo la ruta de Log Pose, así que algún día deberíamos llegar.**

— **¿Cómo que no sabes, acaso su navegante no sabe nada?**

— **Bueno…, en realidad no tenemos un navegante.**

Aquella declaración sorprendió de sobremanera a la pelirroja. ¿Cómo podían estar en el Grand Line sin un navegante? ¿Cómo habían logrado mantener el navío a flote? Bueno, sin duda algún conocimiento parecían tener.

— **¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Qué clase de pirata se adentra a Grand Line sin un navegante!?**

— **Yo** —Admitió Sara algo avergonzada.

— **¿¡Tú!? ¿Tú eres la pirata que hablan por ahí que ha cruzado el Grand Line totalmente sola?**

A la mente de Mirin llegaron varias conversaciones, un buen puñado de veces en las que se hablaba del tema, pero nunca pensó que fuera real.

— **Vaya, sí que soy famosa.**

El orgullo propio de Sara creció luego de saber que su hazaña había llegado a muchos oídos. Seguramente sería alabada si se presentase.

— **¿Entonces es verdad?**

— **Si.**

Mirin la observó con otros ojos, en especial con respeto. Ella era navegante y sabía mejor que nadie los peligros del Grand Line. El hecho de que _alguien_ hubiera cruzado el mar sola era impresionante y más aún si ese _alguien_ era una mujer.

— **Tienes mi respeto Sara** —Sonrió con admiración, lo cual provocó un gran sonrojo en la rubia.

— **Gracias.**

— **¿Sabes una cosa? Soy navegante, así que mientras llegamos a una isla pued…** —No pudo terminar de hablar porque la rubia interrumpió.

La Capitana de aquel barco se había acercado en un instante a la pelirroja, quedando tan cerca que Mirin cayó de espalda sobre la cama un tanto asustada.

— **¿Eres navegante?** —Mirin asisto un tanto asustada por aquel repentino movimiento— **. ¡Únete a mi tripulación!**

—… **Soy una thuhán** —Dijo como si eso respondiera su pregunta.

— **Y yo la hija de un Shichibukai…** —Mirin volvió a quedar impactada al ser revelada aquella información trascendental—. **¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Únete a mi tripulación pirata, realmente necesitamos un navegante y yo más que nadie necesito compañía de otra mujer en el barco.**

Mirin se quedó callada, pensando. Su hogar no existía, sus seres queridos estaban muertos, y en realidad lo único que había estado haciendo desde que huyó de Arabasta era robar y andar sola por la vida... Tal vez si aceptaba, su vida fuera menos solitaria.

— **Está bien, seré tu navegante.**

Total, si no le gustaba la tripulación podía huir. Estiró la mano, solo que no esperó que Sara se le abalanzara encima para abrazarla. Hacía años que nadie la abrazaba.

— **¡Sí! ¡Tengo una nueva tripulante!**

… _Afuera del camarote_ …

Cualquiera pensaría que la situación que había quedado entre ambos llevaría a un camino amado por las fujoshis…, pero nada más lejos. Lo que se encontraron Sara y la ahora conocida como Mirin al salir del camarote de la Capitana..., era al dúo varonil tapados con dos mantas, sosteniendo dos palos al tiempo que peleaban entre ellos en lo que sería una representación casi perfecta de una lucha entre caballeros.

—… **¿Qué demonios?**

Mirin ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que les observaba con vergüenza ajena, pero Sara no se quedaba atrás.

— **¿Pero qué se supone que estáis haciendo? —** Preguntó con un tic en la ceja la rubia.

— **¿Acaso no es obvio? Yo soy Anakin y el Obi-Wan —** Explicó Kisho mientras detenía una estocada del hombre de gafas.

— **Déjalas. Si no han visto esas pelis, no van a entender un carajo.**

Sara se acarició el entrecejo, cada vez más segura de que se había equivocado a la hora de elegir compañeros para su aventura en busca del One Piece. Pero lo hecho, hecho está, ¿No? Ahora sólo podía cargar con las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

— **Bueno Mirin, este par de idiotas que tengo por compañeros son Kisho, mi Primer Oficial —** El peliblanco alzó una mano, sonriendo como si minutos atrás no hubiera pasado nada de nada **—, y Beren, el Artillero. Chicos, esta es Mirin y será nuestra Navegante. Hemos estado hablando un poco y he logrado convencerla. Es una truhán de cuidado, os aviso.**

La mujer se acercó hasta Beren, tendiéndole la mano. El hombre de gafas sonrió y se la estrechó.

— **Un placer conocerte de forma oficial, compañera. Espero que nos llevemos bien.**

— **Yo también lo espero.**

Mirin le devolvió la sonrisa y luego volteó a ver a Kisho. El peliblanco sonrió contento pensando que le estrecharía también la mano, pero lo que pasó fue…

PAM

CRAC

Un puntapié en la entrepierna y el sonido de dos huevos rotos. La cara de Kisho se volvió primero blanca como la leche y luego azul como el mar oscurecido por la noche o las tormentas. Ningún grito salió de su boca. Simplemente llevó sus manos a sus tesoros familiares y se hizo ovillo en el suelo.

La cara de Beren también era de puro dolor pues a pesar de no ser el que se había llevado la patada seguía siendo un hombre…, y un dolor como ese sólo podía ser entendido por alguien que tuviera dos bellotas colgando.

Sara, por su parte, puso cara de consternación. Sabía que Mirin castigaría al usuario de la Fruta del Diablo, pero esperaba otra cosa, tal vez una cachetada pero eso no. No le importaba si su Primer Oficial quedaba sin descendencia o con voz de pito…, lo que le preocupaba era que no pudiera luchar nuevamente luego de semejante ataque sorpresa al cascanueces.

— **¡Eso por sobarme mientras estaba inconsciente! ¡Pervertido! ¡Abusador de mujeres! ¡Te debería denunciar a la Marina por tocamientos sin permiso!**

La ahora Navegante de la tripulación estaba por dar otra patada a Kisho, pero Sara la apartó y la alejó para que se tranquilizara un poco antes de que matase al hombre.

Beren se acercó al ovillo humano que era ahora Kisho, mirándolo con una mezcla de lástima y otro sentimiento que el peliblanco no supo descifrar.

— **No suelo usar mucho esta frase, sobre todo porque es una frase de madre, pero ahí va…, te lo dije.**

—…

Kisho intentó decir algo pero le fue imposible. En aquel momento lo único que salía por su boca eran sonidos ininteligibles.

 **…..**

 **Hemos añadido en el perfil el enlace a nuestra página de Facebook, para los que estén interesados.**


	5. Antítesis de una bailarina

One Piece no nos pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor, Eiichiro Oda.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, etc. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que ya está puesto en categoría M.

Los miembros de este grupo hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—Comentarios

—"Pensamientos"

—*Teléfono, comunicador, etc*

… **..**

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por** **todos los miembros de esta cuenta,** **por tanto la historia es de todos.**

 **Podéis leer nuestras historias en nuestros respectivos perfiles.**

… **..**

Capítulo 4

 **' _Antítesis de una bailarina'_**

 **...**

Kagayakashī Hachidori miraba el mar. Sus orejas captaron los sollozos del par de jovencitos que Garp había reclutado recientemente. Esperaba que tuvieran algo de espíritu combativo para soportar lo que el Vicealmirante les iba a enseñar…, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar sus métodos y sus puños de amor… En especial sus puños de amor.

Una niña pequeña, asustada, herida, estaba escondida en la bodega de un barco. Apenas tendría nueve años, pero sus ojos destilaban haber visto lo peor que el mundo podía ofrecer…, y cuando un viejo gritón se acercó a ella, reaccionó mordiéndole la mano y a la vez, con sus manos agujereadas, sangrando y sus pequeñas zarpas le intentó arañar la cara… Lo siguiente fue recibir un puño en su cabeza y no despertar hasta un día más tarde, en una cama de un buque de la Marina y con ese viejo acariciándole la cabeza.

Ese día fue adoptada por Monkey D. Garp, convirtiéndose en su única nieta y guiandola en el camino para convertirse en una marine. Un camino largo en el que aprendió, a base de puños de amor, las lecciones difíciles que todo buen marine necesitaba conocer.

Comer para coger musculatura, correr kilómetro sin parar durante horas, ser abandonada en lugares peligrosos para que se apañara ella sola y sobreviviera… Es decir, cómo luchar contra cualquier cosa o persona y ganar. Durante ese tiempo descubrió por las malas que el agua la debilitaba, una de las desventajas de ser una usuaria.

Además de que Bogart le enseñaba las cosas que Garp no consideraba importantes, como estrategia, navegación, cartografía, mecánica…, y lo que era una fruta del diablo y cuál era la suya, sus ventajas y debilidades, como el agua o el Kairoseki.

Había ingerido a los siete años la Ferret Ferret No Mi (Hurón - Hurón) por lo que era una mujer hurón, lo que le daba una agilidad y flexibilidad gigantesca, añadiéndo a eso una fuerza considerable. La fruta le había permitido vivir durante un año —aunque esa era la forma bonita de decir sobrevivir— aterrorizada de ser descubierta, en un sitio temible, con gente cruel y aterradora, que la maltrató continuamente y sobrevivió gracias a que estuvo permanentemente en su forma de hurón, hasta que un día pudo aprovechar un momento y huir en un barco, donde su vida dió un cambio radical.

En sus muñecas llevaba un par de pulseras de Kairoseki, regalo de Garp, para entrenar su resistencia y aumentar sus niveles de fuerza al no poder disponer de su fruta. Era un incordio sentir que llevaba un lastre constante, pero según su abuelo, era la mejor manera para entrenar, ya que cuando hiciera uso de su fruta, podría utilizarla mejor.

En los siete años transcurridos desde que Garp la había rescatado había llegado a ser Sargento Mayor, algo de lo que Garp se sentía orgulloso, pero ella seguía ocultándole su historia. En su interior no quería ayuda, tenía que luchar ella contra sus propios demonios.

— **Sargento Hachidori, el vicealmirante Garp la reclama** —Un marine la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—" **¿Ahora que querra el abuelo?"** —Pensaba eso mientras bajaba al camarote del Vicealmirante— **.** **¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Vicealmirante?** —Preguntó a Garp al entrar en su camarote

— **Siéntate por favor Hachidori** —Lamencionada asintió mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de su abuelo adoptivo— **. Han llegado avisos de que han visto a Seven D. Sara "la Bailarina" en el East Blue.**

La joven tuvo un cambio ante la mención de aquel nombre, el cual conocía a la perfección, lo que provocó que la mandíbula de la joven se apretara y que los nudillos se volvieron blancos de la fuerza de que aplicaban sus puños, por lo que respiró profunda y pausadamente para evitar que la ira la dominase.

— **¿Qué hace parte de la escoria de Doflamingo en el East Blue? Aquí no hay nada que le interese…**

— **No lo sé** —Admitió Garp encogiéndose de hombros— **, pero hay que averiguarlo, así que te encomiendo que estés atenta a "La Bailarina".**

— **Con mucho gusto daré caza de ella. No le defraudare Vicealmirante.**

Garp frunció el ceño, no gustándole el oscuro tono de su joven nieta, por lo que dejó a un lado su tono de alto mando militar para adoptar uno más paternal.

— **Por favor Hachidori, ten cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada.**

— **Confía en mi abuelo, la detendré a ella y a los planes que tenga pensado Doflamingo**.

Fueron las palabras de la joven mientras se disponía a salir del camarote. Su objetivo ya estaba fijado..., cazar a "La Bailarina" y sonsacarle los planes de Doffy a la fuerza si era necesario.

— **Antes de irte, encargate de los nuevos reclutas que ha dejado mi nieto para que se entrenen. Empieza a ponerlos en forma físicamente, y si es necesario, dales algún mordisco, pero ni se te ocurra usar tu forma Berserk, ¿Entendido? Sengoku me dijo que tienes taxativamente prohibido volver a usarla sin mi autorización. El papeleo que tuve que hacer la última vez que la usaste fue peor que los daños que causaste en la isla, y aunque derrotaste a todos los piratas que la usaban de base, los daños colaterales fueron también cuantiosos.**

— **No fueron tantos** —Negó un tanto avergonzada mientras se rascaba la nuca— **, solo unas cuantas aldeas vacías arrasadas, una presa, unas industrias… Bueno, me pasé un poquito, pero tranquilo que no la usaré mientras no me lo permitas.**

Diciendo esto, cerró la puerta del camarote y subió a cubierta a buscar a las dos nuevas incorporaciones. Viéndolos ya empezaba a calcular que el trabajo sería largo y tedioso. En eso apareció la gaviota que portaba la prensa y se posó en su brazo.

— **Ya era hora de que llegaras Albert, ¿Hoy que vas a querer de premio?** —Unos cuantos graznidos de la gaviota de respuesta y la risa de Hachidori se escuchó por la cubierta **—. De acuerdo, creo que todavía queda algo de salmón en la cocina. Espérame en el puente y mientras dame tu opinión de esos dos críos.**

La gaviota agitó su cabeza y empezó a observar a los dos reclutas recién llegados. Cuando Hachidori regresó con un trozo de salmón crudo, la gaviota agitó las alas y se lo cogió de la mano. Tras comérselo entero, le dirigió unos pocos graznidos más y se fué volando para entregar el siguiente periódico a otro barco.

— **Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por tu opinión. El próximo día intentaré guardarte un trozo de monstruo marino.**

Y es que una cosa extra que su fruta le había proporcionado era el poder comunicarse con los animales tanto terrestres como aéreos, por lo que siempre estaba rodeada de animales en cualquier sitio y se enteraba de todas las cosas. Muchas veces se sentía más identificados con ellos que con las personas, ya que a diferencia de estas, las personas causaban daño por el placer de hacerlo, cosa que los animales no.

Ordenó al par de novatos que empezaran a limpiar las cubiertas y que hicieran pesas durante dos horas, así tendría tiempo de ir a su camarote a descansar…, bueno, descansar no sería la palabra más adecuada… Nada más llegar a su camarote, unos ojitos rojos la esperaban con impaciencia.

— **Ya estoy aquí Tas, necesito un ratito y ahora jugamos** —Un hurón albino, de ojos color fresa, dockeó llamando su atención **—. Tengo que buscar un poster y tomar unas notas. En nada nos ponemos a saltar en la cama.**

Dicho hurón subió a la cama trepando por las sabanas y se puso a esperarla en la almohada mientras ella abría su armario y buscaba el poster de "La Bailarina". Respiró hondo mientras se apretaba las cicatrices que atravesaban ambas manos, rememorando recuerdos de su infancia.

Mientras extendía el poster y lo colgaba en la pared cerró los ojos. Necesitaba hacer justicia y empezaría con ella. Cazaría a "La Bailarina" y a todos los que la ayudaran.

Una vez colgado el poster, se sacó las pulseras de Kairoseki, y se convirtió en su forma animal. Una hurona de pelaje grisáceo, con las patitas blancas y de ojos verdes y tras trepar a la cama fue a buscar a su amigo para juguetear por toda la habitación, corriendo, saltando y trepando por todas partes. Era en estos momentos cuando se sentía feliz.

Tras un par de horas de jugar y dormir la siesta en el oso de peluche gigante que tenía en su camarote, como todo buen hurón, volvió a transformarse en su forma humana. Debía colocarse las pulseras para seguir su entrenamiento y subir a cubierta a comprobar como iban los dos reclutas. Tas se metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, quería un trozo de pescado y qué mejor que su mami para que se lo consiguiera. Además así evitaba que el cocinero del barco le chillara a su mami, diciendo que la rata blanca otra vez le había robado comida, aunque todavía no entendía porque eso no era bueno, ya que gritar y perseguir es lo mejor para jugar, correr tras un compañero y dockear de alegría…, además que él estaba seguro que no había ratas en el barco, sino ya se las habría comido, con lo ricas que eran… En fin, que raros eran los humanos.

— **Venga Tas, tranquilo. Ahora comemos algo y vamos a ver al abuelo** —Los ojos se afilaron y levantó el hocico un poco. El abuelo era un brutote pero a cabezón no ganaba nadie a un hurón. Un día conseguiría darle un bocadito en el tobillo y jugaría con él **—. Y no se te ocurra darle un bocadito para que juegue, que la otra vez acabaste con una fisura en el bazo. Así que si quieres darle mimos, lametones en los dedos, nada más.**

Se enroscó en el bolsillo y esperó a llegar al sitio de los olores ricos, donde Hachidori se sirvió un trozo de salmón para cada uno, ella en un plato normal y Tas en un cuenco con su nombre. Tras comer, Tas se subió al hombro de su mami y con un paquete de galletas, fue al encuentro del vicealmirante. Nada más entrar en el cuarto, Tas saltó a la mesa de Garp a ver qué travesura podía hacer.

Hachidori le entregó a Garp la bolsa de galletas con una mano mientras que agitaba su cabeza. Tas ya estaba haciendo de las suyas, robando una bolsa con trocitos secos de carne.

— **Vicealmirante, en mi opinión los dos novatos necesitan unas buenas sesiones para que empiecen a coger forma física, pero tanto Albert como Tas opinan que tienen potencial para llegar a ser algo decente, así que la idea es empezar con sesiones de musculatura de varias horas diarias, aumentar la carga proteica en sus comidas y ya que no son usuarios, sesiones de natación cuando estemos en puerto.**

Garp asintió satisfecho mientras llevaba varias galletas a si boca.

— **Perfecto, encargate de que en un mes puedan empezar a ser algo útiles. Y coge a este ladronzuelo antes que le de un dedo de amor por intentar morder otra vez los tobillos.**

Hachidori miró al hurón, el cual miraba con un brillo particular en sus ojos los tobillos del Héroe de la Marina.

— **¡Tas! ¿Qué te he dicho antes de que vinieramos? Nos vamos, así que trepa al hombro.**

El susodicho huron alzó su cabecita, mirando con sus ojitos color de fresa como si no hubiera hecho travesura alguna en su vida, mientras tenía todavía sujeto en la boca el calcetín de Garp. Soltó el calcetín, molesto porque no le dejaran seguir jugando, y trepando por la pernera del pantalón y la chaqueta, volvió al hombro de su dueña.

— **Hachidori, tú si que eres una buena nieta, y no como mis nietos, que hacen todo lo contrario a lo que les digo. Mira que mi nieto Luffy dejarme a este par y convertirse en pirata… Con todo lo que me he preocupado para que fuera un gran marine…**

— **Me halaga que me consideres tu nieta, aún no llevando tu sangre. No te defraudare, haré que estés orgulloso de mi.**

Con aquellas palabras la joven marine se dio la vuelta y salió del camarote, dejando al anciano con una sonrisa de orgullo. Hachidori y su compañero subieron hasta cubierta, donde ambos Aprendices realizaban las tareas que le habían impuestos. Suspiró con cansancio al contemplar a ambos. Koby era un muchacho que merecía respeto. Puede que fuera un enano enclenque, pero no se daba por vencido por mucho que le exigiera esforzarse, no importaba cuán duro fuera el entrenamiento, Koby seguía y seguía. Su sueño era honorable y le agradaba por ello. Pero el otro…, Helmeppo…, ese tipo era un maldito grano en el culo. Ser hijo de un insignificante líder de la Marina y un estúpido malcriado le había retorcido la razón. No había sido suficiente los hechos ocurridos para que acabara como acabara, seguía habiendo mucho de ese insolente idiota, y era su deber acabar con ello.

— **¡Escuchadme bien, escorias! —** Koby tuvo un sobresalto brusco, aterrado por el tono de la chica. Helmeppo tragó seco mientras intentaba mantenerse sereno, pero el temblor de sus piernas le delataba **—. ¡Espero que hayáis desayunado bien…, porque el peor de los infiernos os aguarda!**

Ambos tragaron saliva, pues estaba claro que esas palabras no contenían ningún atisbo de broma.

 **OoOoO**

La primera semana en el riguroso entrenamiento de Hachidori había decidido que los dos Aprendices necesitaban mejorar considerablemente su resistencia por lo que, pidiéndole ayuda a su pequeño Tas, los había hecho correr durante tres horas todas las mañanas siendo mordidos por su pequeño cuando se detuvieran.

Cabe decir que el primer dia terminaron completamente llenos de marcas de dientes en todo el cuerpo mientras Tas brincaba de alegría por el juego. Después de un descanso de media hora los obligaba a nadar sujetos al barco con una cuerda mientras intentaban alejarse, cabe destacar que más de una vez tuvo que salvarlos de Monstruos marinos que intentan comérselos

Eso abarcaba su mañana hasta el mediodía cuando los obligaba a entrenar contra ella siendo golpeados por toda la cubierta sin misericordia hasta el grado que terminaban noqueados con lágrimas en los ojos.

Las pocas veces que Garp observaba dicho entrenamiento disfrutaba como un niño. Le encantaba ver a su nieta "entrenar" a aquel dúo, pues le recordaba a cómo hacía él con Luffy, Sabo y Ace. No intervenía nunca, ni siquiera aconsejaba a Hachidori sobre mejores o posibles métodos de entrenamiento. El la dejaba hacer, y por el momento parecía efectivo.

Pasada la segunda semana de entrenamiento, el barco del vicealmirante Garp había anclado en una isla en el Grand Line, donde había abastecido sus reservas de agua, Hachidori junto a los nuevos reclutas habían bajado para recolectar unas cuantas cosas comestibles y cuando llegaron a la playa donde el acorazado de la Marina de vería estar anclado…, no estaba.

Garp se había olvidado de ellos, Hachidori solo negó con la cabeza y se internó a la isla a entrenar. Total, algún día el héroe de guerra se acordaría que los había dejados varados en una isla desierta, sabiendo que se quedarían por un tiempo Hachidori había priorizado la construcción de un refugio.

Hachidori ya tenía conocimientos generales de supervivencia, así que en su mente la construcción de un refugio y recolección de alimento no eran una preocupación demasiado grande para ella, al menos… es lo que pensó originalmente.

La mayor parte de ese dia fue ocupado en un insufrible proceso de cacería, recolección de materiales y de soportar las quejas de sus camaradas, la joven estaba llegando a sus límites físicos y mentales durante este periodo.

Paso uno de su supervivencia se centró en establecer un refugio para soportar las noches, gracias a su habilidad no fue complicado el derribar árboles para usar su madera, el trasladarla a la playa fue lo complejo.

— **Si escucho más quejas sobre cuánto pesa este estúpido árbol meteré esta rama en tu trasero!**

— **¡Sí Señora!**

El segundo paso era el conseguir comida. El equipo tuvo la suerte de que Koby sabía cómo pescar por lo que no tuvieron tantas dificultades en ese frente, almenos hasta que un tiburón se aferró a la caña y lo arrastró hacia el agua, casi devorando al chico en el proceso.

— **¡AAAAHHHH Koby! —** Gritaba el dúo mientras sujetaban sus piernas

Paso tres prepara una fogata para sobrevivir a las frías noches.

— **Que tan dificil puede ser...**

— **Tu dimelo, llevas dos horas con esos trozos de madera —** La joven Hachi comenzaba a enojarse.

— **Dame eso lo haré yo —** Helmeppo declaró mientras le quitaba la madera a Koby y comenzó a frotar una con la otra para crear una llama **—. ¡Wwoah lo logre! ¡Jajajaja, te lo dije!**

Ninguno de los dos tuvo el corazón de decirle que su ropa se estaba quemando también…

Hachidori acabo su día con un suspiro.

— **Odio esto.**

 **OoOoO**

Las llamas de la fogata calentaban a Koby y Helmeppo, la noche ya había caído ya hace mucho, el bosque estaba calmado, Hachidori encorvada miraba el fuego sería, más seria que de costumbre.

— **Se parecen** —Murmuró.

— **¿Cómo dijo?** —Preguntó con educación Koby en su dirección.

— **Sus ojos son como llamas ardiendo.**

Ambos reclutas se miraron confundidos, Hachidori soltó un suspiro, se colocó recta y los miró a cada uno.

— **Hablo de La Bailarina.**

— **¿La Bailarina?**

Hachidori negó con la cabeza.

— **Ni siquiera sé porqué me sorprendo. Ustedes vienen de East Blue, casi nadie en los Blues sabe de ella.**

La chica se levantó siendo observada por los reclutas, llegó a su bolso con sus pocas pertenencias que había cargado encima cuando bajó del barco y removió hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, pasó el papel arrugado en dirección al rubio, éste lo tomó.

— **Un papel de recompensa** —Dijo—. **"La Bailarina" Seven D. Sara… ¡CINCUENTA MILLONES DE BERRYS!** —Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como los de su compañero.

— **Increíble** —Koby miró a su superior—, **Hachidori-san ¿Quién es ella para usted?**

— **Yo odio a Doflamingo, pero él es demasiado fuerte como para enfrentarlo… Por eso mi objetivo es su hija.**

— **¿¡QUEEEE, SU HIJAAAA!?**

— **Pe-pero…** —Koby estaba en shock.

— **Puedo ver el parecido** —Dijo Helmeppo viendo el cartel.

— **Ambos son rubios pero no son familia** —Ambos vieron a la castaña—, **me refiero que no comparten lazos de sangre, pero aún así Doflamingo ama a Sara como a una hija.**

— **Ya, ya, ya veo.**

— **¿Un shichibukai puede amar?** —Preguntó Helmeppo en voz alta con un tono con clara incredulidad.

La mujer rió sin ganas.

— **Es un monstruo…, los monstruos no aman.**

Después de esas palabras nadie más dijo nada, solo estuvieron un tiempo viendo las llamas y se fueron a dormir, claro que uno tenía que quedarse haciendo guardia. A la mañana siguiente, justo cuando el sol salía por el horizonte, el grupo había decidido explorara la isla, su desayuno fue las fruta de los árboles, y fue exactamente cuándo llegaron a un acantilado que a Hachidori se le ocurrió una idea...

Una malvada idea...

La mujer caminó hasta el borde, en el fondo se veía un pequeño riachuelo abrirse paso.

— **Mmmm me tomaría media hora subirlo normalmente y estuviera apurada diez minutos** —Murmuró dándole un mordisco a su manzana, los reclutas la vieron sin entender—. **Bien tienen tres horas**.

— **¿Para qué?** —Preguntó un preocupado Koby.

Ella sonrió malvadamente.

— **Para escalar el acantilado** —Hachidori desapareció de la vista de los dos reclutas y se paró detrás de ellos para lanzarlos al precipicio.

— **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

— **¡KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Un fuerte golpe se oyó cuando los chicos finalmente llegaron al fondo.

— **¿Habrán muerto?** —Se preguntó la mujer, se encogió de hombro y caminó para sentarse debajo de un árbol para terminar su manzana.

… _En el fondo…_

— **E-E-Es u-un de-demonio** —Dijo Helmeppo medio consiente medio inconsciente, en una posición nada natural para un cuerpo humano.

— **E-Es nu-nuestra superior** —Dijo Koby sentándose a duras penas, era un milagro que hubieran sobrevivido— **. No, no hay que hablar mal de ella.**

— **¡Yo hablo mal de ella si quiero!** —Gritó el rubio parándose al frente de su compañero viéndolo con los ojos en blanco y con dientes de tiburón— **. ¡Nos lanzó de un risco!**

— **Y no quiero saber que nos hará si no subimos en el tiempo que nos dio** —El de lentes se levantó, hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó la mano a su brazo derecho— **. Será mejor que subamos Helmeppo.**

Ambos reclutas subieron sus miradas y observaron todo el recorrido que tenían que hacer, el rubio tragó grueso.

— **No lo lograremos en tres horas.**

— **Tenemos que intentarlo.**

Colocando las manos en la pared ambos comenzaron a escalar, un paso a la vez, sujetándose lo mejor que podían para evitar caer, con el sol reflejando sus rayos en sus espaldas.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor bajando de sus rostros, así como de sus axilas, espalda y pecho, las heridas de sus cuerpos no ayudaban en nada a la difícil tarea. El brazo de Koby estaba dislocado y solo la fuerza de voluntad lo ayudaba a seguir adelante. Por otro lado Helmeppo había caído de cabeza haciendo que todo le diera vuelta, concentrarse era algo realmente difícil.

Fue cuando llevaban unos veinte metros que la vista del rubio falló, haciendo que se sujetara de una roca inestable, la cual sucumbió ante el peso y se rompió en mil pedazos.

— **¡AAAHHH!** —Gritó aterrado.

— **¡HELMEPPO-SAN!** —Koby estiró su brazo herido para tomar parte de la camisa de su amigo.

Koby lo logró pero como consecuencia ambos cayeron varios metros. Los dedos de Koby se aferraron fuertemente a una roca, pero sangraban por las heridas provocadas tanto por la escalada como por aquella maniobra. Helmeppo rápidamente se agarró de la pared.

Ambos jadearon por el esfuerzo, y suspiraron de alivio.

— **Gracia Koby.**

— **No hay nada que agradecer Helmeppo-san… Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.**

Helmeppo no estaba muy seguro de eso.

Ambos respiraron un poco antes de seguir. Fue justo cuando el atardecer estaba comenzando que llegaron a la cima.

— **Ya era hora** —Dijo Hachidori levantándose del árbol donde estaba para caminar hacia ellos. Ambos se recostaron en la orilla para respirar y descansar— **. Les dije tres horas así que…** —Hachidori dejo de hablar al ver que ambos se habían quedado dormidos **—. No tienen remedio** —Murmuró mientras sonreía levemente.

La siguiente vez que se despertaron fue en el campamento, donde la fogata estaba encendida, sus heridas tenía algo parecido a una pomada hecha de plantas silvestres y a un lado una pequeña montaña de frutas.

Ese día no fue el único que fueron lanzados por ese acantilado..., todos los días eran obligados a escalarlo, dia tras dia, con los cuerpo adoloridos, sedientos y hambrientos lo hacían. Fue cuando ya habían pasado varias lunas cuando los reclutas comenzaron a llegar a la cima antes del atardecer y mientras mas dias pasaran menor era el tiempo en que lo hacían.

Sus cuerpo comenzaron a ganar músculos, sus dedos y manos maltratadas comenzaron a tener vida propia, con solo tocar la superficie de la roca sabían cuales eran lo suficiente resistentes para sostenerlos, los zapatos habían sido olvidados en algún punto, la sensación de la piel contra la roca era un bono para subir más rápido.

No supieron cuántos días les tomó pero, un día, lograron subir el risco en tres horas.

 **OoOoO**

Ni Koby ni Helmeppo sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. No sabían decir si meses o semanas, pues el tiempo había dejado de ser real, por decirlo de alguna manera, en aquella isla a manos de su superiora. Lo importante es que, en algún momento, el viejo Garp parecía haberse acordado de ellos, por lo que volvió con el navío a la isla. Ambos Aprendices lloraron de alegría por volver a estar en aquel barco y abandonar esa isla maldita.

Volver al cuartel supuso una alegría aún mayor, un poco de paz y descanso pensaron…, pero estaban totalmente equivocados… En una pequeña habitación de aquella gigantesca edificación, se encontraban Koby y Helmeppo escuchando una larga y aburrida charla sobre el delicado arte de la costura, dada por las mismísima Tsuru.

— **¿Me están escuchando?** —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido la mayor.

— **¡SI!** —Gritaron ambos chicos despertando de su aburrimiento.

Tsuru los miro por un rato.

— **Bien, ya les di la teoría es mejor que comiencen con la práctica… ¿ven eso de allá?** —Ella señaló dos montañas gigantes de ropa la mayoría uniformes de la Marina—. **Todo lo que ven allí tiene que ser remendado.**

Las caras de los reclutas se pusieron pálida al ver todo el trabajo que tenían por hacer.

— **¿Qué esperan? Esa ropa no se va a coser sola.**

— **¡Si señor! Se-señora!**

Ambos reclutas no tuvieron más opción que ponerse manos a la obra para evitar más castigos por parte de sus superiores. A su mente llegaron recuerdos del entrenamiento en la isla con Hachidori…, y no supieron que era peor. Por mucho que nadie les creyera, aquella tarea era igual de dura que subir el maldito risco en tres horas.

— **¡Auch! —** Helmeppo se acababa de lastimar el dedo pulgar con la aguja poniéndolo en su boca para evitar el dolor.

Koby lo vio como una oportunidad para bromear con el fin de aligerar el ambiente.

— **Vaya Helmeppo, no pensé que aún te chupases el dedo jajajaja.**

— **No te burles —** El rubio en venganza pincho el pulgar de Koby con su aguja, provocando que también tuviese que chupar su dedo **—. ¿Quién es el bebé ahora?**

— **Vaya vaya —** Una voz grave les quitó el relajo que sentían en ese momento mientras se giraban para confirmar de quién era esa voz **—. Tal parece que su tiempo en la isla no los endureció lo suficiente. No nos sirven un par de bebés aquí.**

Lo único que se podía escuchar en aquella base de la Marina eran los gritos de dos pobres reclutas en el viento.

 **OoOoO**

Koby y Helmeppo temblaban como gelatina, ambos estaban parados en un largo muro de piedra solamente vestidos con sus pantalones, sus pies descalzos están un poco adoloridos debido a las irregularidades de las rocas del muro, en sus manos había una simple vara de madera.

¿Por qué temblaban? ¿De que tenían miedo?

Fácil, cualquier persona tendría miedo si a unos cuantos metros estuvieran parados hombres de más de dos metros de alturas, con musculatura gigantescas y manos que serían capaces de partir un cráneo.

Al lado de estos hombres había varias cajas todas llenas de piedras que diferían en tamaños, el entrenamiento era sencillo lo único que tenía que hacer los reclutas era desviar las rocas con la vara que tenían.

Un silbato se escuchó, todos giraron sus cabezas para ver a Hachidori.

— **Cuando escuchen el silbato empezaran** —Dijo—, **uno, dos… piiiiiiiiiiii.**

Los hombres tomaron las rocas para seguidamente lanzarlas en dirección a los nuevos reclutas, los cuales apenas y podían con los proyectiles que les eran lanzados.

 **OoOoO**

Hachidori observó a Koby y Helmeppo respirar de forma agitada. Ella estaba muy tranquila y ni siquiera había sudado. Esos dos jóvenes habían mejorado notablemente desde que Garp los dejo a su cargo, aunque aún estaban lejos del nivel que se podría asumir como aceptable. Pero claro, en el mes que le había dado su abuelo adoptivo había cumplido. Al menos ahora podían aguantar un entrenamiento duro y poseían unas capacidades de lucha básicas más que aceptables.

— **Bueno, seguís siendo Aprendices y estais aún lejos de subir a Recluta Privado de Tercera, pero habéis mejorado o suficiente como para poder comenzar un entrenamiento como se debe —** Ambos Aprendices observaron con ilusión a Hachidori, aunque esta seguía con el gesto serio **—. Pero esto no quiere decir que vaya a ser suave con vosotros a partir de ahora. ¡Justo al contrario! ¡Ahora sabréis lo que es el infierno! ¡Me quedan unos días con vosotros, y vamos a aprovecharlos! ¡Vamos, levantad el trasero y atacadme!**

La ilusión desapareció de pronto de ambos Aprendices, volviendo el terror a adueñarse de ellos. Helmeppo tragó saliva pero no se levantó del suelo, cosa contraria a Koby, quien agarró su espada de madera y se lanzó contra Hachidori, quien asintió complacida. Al ver como su compañero se volvía a levantar el rubio se armó de valor y se lanzó también contra su superiora. Aquello provocó una leve sonrisa en la muchacha. El mes había pasado y ambos parecían haber ganado las cualidades suficientes para ser útiles, aunque fuera en lo mínimo. Ahora ya era libre para ir tras su presa…, y no pensaba parar hasta dar con ella.


End file.
